The Maelstrom of Black Lightning
by Kirisakichii
Summary: Sona and Rias had once another childhood friend. But one day, he just disappeared on the grid without informing anyone where he went. Several years later, he came back with some company. This is the story of Naruto Paimon, heir and the last member of the House of Paimon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys! This is my first attempt to write a story, a crossover of Naruto/High School DxD. So please bear in mind while reading this. I got some inspiration from other writers in this site and some ideas in it. Especially from Fire & Ash of SoulReaperCrewe and Son of Beelzebub of CrazyFool65. I just hope that you enjoy this. =)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

The Underworld was very different from what most humans believed. When they heard the word Underworld, many would instantly think of a dark place where fire and lava blazing everywhere and the most vile creatures reside in. Therefore, many would be surprised when the Underworld was nothing like the description instead was very similar to Earth with exceptions of few things. In here, the skies are purple, the clouds are dark and the lands are more spacious since there are no oceans.

But humans were correct in one thinking. The Underworld was homes to Devils, a dark race that was greatly misunderstood and believed to be nothing more than evil and soul eating beings. This was just another misconception since Devils were like regular humans with bat wings and have different kinds of abilities that could be used for either good or bad things. Devils have enhanced physical abilities and live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. This made them a near perfect beings.

The Devils' most notable families are the Pure blood families of 72 pillars as they were the owners of most lands in the Underworld. The Devils' greatest enemies were Angels of Heaven and Fallen Angels, angels that fallen from grace of the Biblical God which created a new race of supernatural beings. These three races were known as The Three Factions. They warred against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans and Grigori, the organization of Fallen Angels led by Azazel, which later known as the Great War.

The war eventually ended, but not without heavy casualties. Thousands of Angels and Devils died along with only hundreds of Fallen Angels. This left the Three Factions in heavy state of conflict. So while there was no peace between them, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later and after the death of the Four Satans, the Underworld fell into civil war with the families of the Satans wanting to continue the Great War while on the other side were the remaining families of the 72 pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 and wanting peace. The conflict lasted almost a decade until four devils from different families stood together and eventually pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of Anti-Satan Faction.

They were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serafall Sitri.

Though young, each of them boasted incredible raw power that could decimate an entire country within seconds. Each of them has their own skill sets and specialties. Individually they were powerful but together, they were on another level.

The Civil War taken it's toll on each side but eventually, the Anti-Satan Faction prevailed with the deaths of most of their leaders. With this, Old Faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly change under the new management. The four heroes of the Civil War took up the mantle of the Old Satans and became the new ones. Being the leader of the four, Sirzechs took the Lucifer mantle while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Falbium took Asmodeus and finally Serafall taking Leviathan.

Then sometime later, Ajuka created the Evil Piece System. His solution on Underworld's declining population.

With few Pure Bloods left and more than half of the 72 pillars were now extinct, they need to repopulate the Underworld. And it led to the Evil Piece System, a system that allows humans and other creatures to be reincarnated into devils. Many of the remaining Pure Bloods have some feelings about this because they believed that a devil whose blood that wasn't pure weren't true devils. But as the time passed by, they learned to accept the fact that they need to repopulate their kind. And as the years goes, the Underworld was in peace and being rebuilt slowly.

* * *

**Two Hundred Years Later**

Liith, the current capital of Satan territory was one of the most active cities in the Underworld. Like the Human World, it resembled a normal place ; filled with houses, parks, establishments and inhabitants. But for the particular House this was a special day. A day would mark the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

"Kushi-chan, look at him. He's beautiful, isn't it?" A man in his thirties wearing a dark blue long sleeves and a pair of black pants asked as he held the small baby boy in his arms. He stood at an impressive height of 6'3 and has a lean but muscular build. He has shoulder length golden blond hair that was arranged in a mess of spikes pointing in all directions. He has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and has cerulean blue eyes.

This man is none other than Minato Paimon, the current Lord of the House of Paimon, one of the remaining 34 pillars.

The child in his arms was beautiful in it's own right. He had a naturally tan skin like he was born under the sun. And he has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheeks. He has small mop golden blond hair just like his father. As he opened his eyes, you can see that he also inherited his father's bright cerulean blue eyes.

The mother of this boy was currently lying on the bed, still weak from the childbirth. Her skin was pale as the ghost and sweating heavily. her breaths were short and weak. She had a beautiful long red hair that spreads in the bed. She has a fair skin, round shaped face and has violet eyes but now were dull because of her condition.

This woman is none other than Kushina Paimon, formerly known as Uzumaki Kushina. Minato's Queen in his peerage and his wife.

Her current condition was the result of her illness and childbirth. Few months ago, when the couple learned that they were expecting a child, they had an argument of whether to abort the child because due to her illness, her body can't take the strain of childbirth or to give birth of the said child but at the cost of her life. After a long heated talks, Kushina convinced Minato not to abort the child since she's dying because of her illness anyway. She repeatedly said to him that "I'll die later anyway, the only difference is when will it be. So it's better this way, even when I'm gone, there will be a piece of me that will remain in this world and that will be our child." Minato who was convinced by her wife about her and their child's fate. He was prepared for the worst to happen to his newly completed family. Kushina even joked that, "Now, you have a heir to the House that we've been waiting for so long."

Now back to the current situation.

"Hey Minato-kun, stop hogging our son. Let me hold him." Kushina said weakly as she watched her husband interact with their son. That seemed to have snapped him out from his own world. Turning towards his wife, he carefully handed their son as he muttered an apology.

"It's okay. I know that you want to hold him as much as I do." Kushina replied softly as he hold their son lovingly in her arms. "Oh, look at him. He looks just like you. He'll gonna be a lady killer just like you when he'll grow up. I wish I'll be there for him so that I could beat up his fan-girls with a stick." She muttered sadly as she's now crying softly. The mere thought that she will not be there for his son hurt her.

On the other hand, Minato was trying his best as tears were trying to escape in his eyes. He looked at his family, he kept wondering why had to be like this? His son was born healthy. But his wife's condition was getting worse. He sat at the side of the bed, put his hand on Kushina's shoulder as he looked at her and their son tearfully.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked as she slowly turned her gaze away from their son towards her silent husband.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, now that we're a complete family, this happens." Minato muttered sadly. Now, he's crying while holding his wife's shoulder firmly and caressed Kushina's cheeks.

"I know, but I'm happy that I've seen our son even it's just few minutes." She replied with a teary sad smile. They knew this will happen but it hurts them both that their son will grow up without his mother.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Minato asked softly.

Kushina hummed softly as she looked to their son before her eyes lit up. "I know, he'll be named Naruto." She said softly as she waited for his reply. She knew that she only had a little time in this world because her body was weakening.

Minato looked at his wife as he chuckled a bit. "Fishcake? Kushi-chan, I know that you love ramen but are you seriously gonna name our son after a ramen topping?"

"Hey! It's not fishcake you know. It's Maelstrom." Kushina huffed weakly. She's starting to feel that her life was slowly slipping away.

Minato looked at his wife worriedly as he saw that her condition was just getting worse. As he thought a bit about their son's name, his lips twiched a bit before turned into a smile. "Maelstrom huh? It suits for a strong boy. Hm, Naruto Paimon. I like it."

Kushina smiled as she watched their son in her arms. As if knowing that about her mother's situation and they were talking about him, he opened his eyes, and scanned the room. As his eyes landed on his mother, he started to squirm and cry as if he wanted to stay close to his mother as possible. The couple watch their son for a few seconds before started crying too.

"I guess he knows that you're leaving him. He wanted you to hold him close with you're remaining time." Minato smiled sadly as he watched his wife hold their son more closely and humming a lullaby. Knowing that her mother was close, Naruto stop crying and now asleep.

After a few minutes, Kushina started coughing. Her breath became more shallow and weak. Seeing this, Minato stayed on her side comforting her until her last moments.

"Hey Minato-kun, can you promise me something?" Kushina muttered weakly as she caressed Naruto's face. She knew that her heart will stop beating at any moment. Knowing this, she quickly thought about the things she wanted to say to his husband.

"What is it, Kushi-chan?" Her husband whispered softly as he doesn't want Naruto to be waken up. He knew that Kushina's time was near. He didn't want to add strain on her body anymore than this.

"I want you to promise me that you'll love our son unconditionally. I will not be there for him so please fill in my part. Raise him to be a respectable and humble man. And give him the notes that I wrote about my rune magic as it's the only thing that I can give to help him in his struggles. Teach him that power is not everything. And lastly, tell him that I didn't regret giving birth to him. I love you both, always remember that."

As she finished saying what she wanted, her heartbeat and breathing slowed until it finally stopped.

After he heard her last words, he looked at her wife. Still holding Naruto lovingly with a peaceful smile in her face. He couldn't help to smile as he saw Kushina's satisfied and happy face. He kept his smile until he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. Feelings broke like a dam and cried silently on her side. Mourning that the love of her life was gone. But it was interrupted by his son's cries. As he moved close to him, Naruto stop crying and stared at his father's eyes. After a few seconds, he broke into a fit of giggles and start clapping his small hands. Seeing this, Minato smiled as he thought that his son was cheering him up and didn't want him to wallow himself in sorrow. He scooped and hold him lovingly as he looked at his late wife.

"That's right, you didn't want to see me like this. Don't worry, I'll fulfill my promise and role as a father. I love you Kushina and always will, may your soul rest in peace." Minato muttered softly as he continue to looked at Kushina's peaceful expression.

At that moment, Minato made an oath to himself.

From this day, he would make sure that Naruto would be happy and safe. Knowing that he'll grow up without a mother, he would raise him with as much love as he could.

After all, nothing else in this world is greater than an unconditional love of a parent.

* * *

**A/N : This is my first story so forgive me for some mistakes. Please Review your thoughts about this, I'll appreciate it.**

**(Still thinking about the members of his peerage. Suggestions would be welcomed. Though I prefer that they'll come from Narutoverse or some OCs. After all, this is a Naruto/High School DxD Crossover.)**

**This is my plan about Naruto's peerage :**

**Queen or Pawn (8 Pieces) * Female OC (human or human/devil hybrid) with Longinus. [Absolute Demise or Zenith Tempest] or a devil from Extra House.**

**Bishop * Ravel (trade)**

**Remaining pieces :**

**Either Queen or Pawn (8 pieces) [depends on the OC above]**

**Rook (2 pieces)**

**Bishop (1 mutated)**

**Knight (1 mutated and 1 normal)**

**If the OC above is a Queen, then the pawn can only be 2 or 3 persons taking 3, 3, 2 pieces or 4 pieces each respectively.**

**( If possible, peerage members can only be OC's or in Narutoverse. )**

**( Some will suggest Saber/Arthuria Pendragon from F/SN so I'll suggest to them to add some back stories so that it'll not be difficult when Arthur Pendragon [Vali Team] appears. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello again guys! This is the new chapter for The Maelstrom of Black Lightning. I'm sorry if the first one was a bit short and had many errors since English is not my best language. So please bear with me and my errors. =)**

**Credits to the similar 'scenes' and writing style to the respective owners of the story. (Though I don't know if there is.)**

**And thanks for the Reviews and ideas for Naruto's peerage! Especially to Silent Psycho Gamer who gave me some additional details for the story.**

**As for the members of the 'harem', the expected ones are ; Sona and Ravel. I'm still thinking if I'll include Serafall in it.**

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC. Canon be d*mned.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

**8 Years Later**

For Minato Paimon, the last eight years were some of the happiest and troublesome years of his life. And the reason for it was Naruto. He really looked liked him with his eyes and hair. The only difference between the two of them was the shape of both her eyes and face which he inherited from Kushina. But the most prominent features of his son was the three thin lines on each cheeks that resembled an animal whiskers. Just like any other kids, he was a ball of energy. He gotten along with almost everyone he met, especially his peerage and the servants of the house. They loved his bright and friendly personality.

When Naruto was five years old, he decided tell Naruto about his mother. He showed him Kushina's photos while telling him all about his mother and her illness, her last moments and her last words. After he told his story, Naruto literally clung to him and cried. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he was wanted, and sad that her mother was gone.

A week after that event, Naruto begged him to teach him how to harness and control his demonic magic. At first, he was worried not because Naruto was still young to start training his demonic magic but Naruto was grinning like a mad man. When he asked what was the problem, Naruto simply said, "Ha! I'm one step closer to my dream! Better watch out dad, I'll gonna surpass you and make mom proud!"

Well, after that episode, Minato started to train him. The Paimon clan was known for their magical abilities related to earth, wind and water. Because of it, they can conjure sandstorms, rainstorms and tornadoes depending on the level of their demonic energy. But he was baffled when he learned that Naruto had slightly different magical abilities. Instead of Paimon's known three elements, he had wind and a lightning affinity. His aptitude on lightning was so high that instead of bluish white, his lightning was colored black. After some research and studies, he concluded that Naruto's magical abilities was an anomaly in their clan. He also found out the reason why his lightning was colored black. It was because Naruto's demonic power was much more concentrated in conjuring it.

Naruto, after learning about his magical abilities were different from his father sunk into depression. But Minato cheered him up by telling him that his own magical abilities was greater than his if properly trained and utilized. He also added that he can conjure more destructive storms by using his wind and lightning. After hearing his father's words, Naruto's sulking ended immediately.

So his training were consisted of controlling his demonic magic and learning hand-to-hand combat. He also started studying his mother's rune magic. Minato was impressed on Naruto's progress. He absorbed everything he taught to him like a sponge. But his progress in rune magic was a little slow. Not that he can blame him though, since he only had his mom's notes to rely on and no one can teach him. As the years passed by, his control with his affinities improved greatly, his hand-to-hand combat and rune magic were on acceptable levels.

Now back to the present time.

Currently, Minato was relaxing in their garden's gazebo as he watched Naruto trains his demonic magic. He couldn't help but to smile at his son's determination that he definitely inherited from his mother. As he checked the time, he remembered that they had an appointment. Well, rather than an appointment, it's just a visit to his friend's house.

"Naruto! It's already time! Fix yourself up, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" Minato shouted to his son.

"What? It's already time to go? Can we do it tomorrw? I'm just getting started here!" Naruto shouted back at his father while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Yes it's time. Stop whining, you can finish what you're doing when we get back." Minato replied with a stern expression. He knew that if he didn't show how serious he was, Naruto will just prolong the conversation until they'll forget about the appointment.

"Fine, if you say so." Naruto mumbled while his shoulders dropped in defeat.

Minato sighed in relief that his son relented. Naruto didn't had a friend on his age group. Sure, he's friendly towards his father's peerage and servants, but he never goes out and play with his peers. He always stayed in their estate, trained and studied anything he found in the family's library. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto is growing up too fast for his age. Sighing again, he shook his head to forget his thoughts.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

Currently, the father and son was riding a carriage. In Naruto's opinion, this kind of transportation was slow and only for princesses and such. But his father told him that it was their customs since the old days. Naruto just stop whining about it and decide to ask his father about their destination.

"So, where are we going dad? Is it some kind of super cool place with awesome people?" Naruto asked excitedly at his father sitting besides him.

"We're going to my old friend's place, I don't know if you find it 'super cool' as you say. But you're right about the awesome people part." Minato replied with a smile.

"Old friend? Is your friend a he or a she? Who are these awesome people?" Naruto immediately replied as he looked his father with anticipation and excitement written in his face.

"Hm, it'll be a surprise o you have to wait. Don't worry, we're already here." Minato said to his son as the carriage slowed down and stopped.

The two of them disembarked and walked up on the front gates of Gremory household. Naruto stared at the castle with awe. The size and beauty of it was impressive. The guards at the gate called an escort for them. They all proceed down the hallway and into the dining room. On arrival, the escort opened the door and ushered them in. Minato being first to enter followed by Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, looked at the occupants of the room.

The was a beautiful woman with brown long hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a cream colored dress that reached just above her ankles. _'She must be Lady Gremory.' _

The one next to him was a middle aged looking man with crimson hair and goatee. He wore a stylish black tuxedo with matching black shoes. _'And this must be Lord Gremory.' _

On the opposite side of Lord Gremory was another man who was handsome and had an appearance of a twenty year old who also had crimson hair. _'Wow! I get to meet the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer! I only saw him on the news but now, he's right in front of me!' _he cried with excitement in his mind.

Next to him was another beautiful woman with a silver hair and matching eyes. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. _'And this must be Grayfia Lucifege, Lucifer-sama's Queen and known as the Strongest Queen. I heard that she's always with Lucifer-sama.' _

What surprised him the most was that another person that was there looked to be the same age as him. Like most people there, she had crimson hair that reached her shoulder blades and wore the same cream colored dress like Lady Gremory. _'Judging from her appearance, she must be Lady Gremory's daugther. She must be the heiress of Gremory Household.' _

As they walked near the room, Lord Gremory stepped forward and greeted the father/son duo. "Greetings Lord Paimon. I hope you had a safe trip coming here?"

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Gremory. And yes, the trip was a pleasant one." Minato replied with a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

Minato looked over at Sirzechs and greeted him as well. "It's an honour as always, Lucifer-sama."

"Hey, enough with that Lucifer-sama stuff, I'm tired of hearing it. Call me by my name like you used to." Sirzechs replied with a friendly smile.

Minato just chuckled at Sirzechs' words. Being one of the rulers of the Underworld was stressful. Naruto on the other hand was utterly shocked. His father was a close friend with Sirzechs Lucifer? He didn't hear anything about this! He looked at his father who clearly was amused at his expression.

"Hey Minato, who is this young man? I don't think we've met him before." Sirzechs asked as he looked down at Naruto who was glaring at Minato.

With a gentle push from Minato, Naruto was brought back to the reality and noticed everyone was staring at him. Realizing this great opportunity for a good impression, he needed an introduction befitting a high-class devil. So he lift his hand in a lazy wave he said, "Yo, my name is Naruto Paimon, heir of the Paimon clan. How are ya?"

"Oh, so this is Kushina and your son? He looks just like you but acts like her. I bet he'll be quite popular with the ladies when he grows up." Lady Gremory stated with a smile.

"Well anyway, seeing that you introduced your son, I would like to introduce my daughter. Rias-chan, if you please." Lord Gremory said while looking at the small red head girl who stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. The heiress of the Gremory clan." The now named Rias said with a bow.

"Rias-chan, why don't you show Naruto around and play while we grown ups talk." Lady Gremory suggested.

Rias blinked at her mother before her face brightened up. It looks like she would get a new friend today. She skipped over to Naruto and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Naruto! I have bunch of toys we can play in my room! But first, I'll give you a tour in the estate!" she said happily. The only friend that was on her age group was Sona, the Sitri heiress. While she enjoyed spending time with her when she visited but sometimes, she's a bit too serious.

"Well, see you later dad!" Naruto said to Minato who was chuckling at him for being dragged by a girl. _'Tch, as if you didn't experience being dragged by a red head girl dad. I saw a photo of you that being dragged by mom.' _

Seeing the two children was out, Minato turned his gaze to the occupants on the room. "Now that they're gone, let's get down to business." He said.

Enthusiasm doesn't do this girl justice. Rias been dragging Naruto around the Gremory estate since they left. Knowing that he can't escape her firm grasp, he decided to start a conversation.

"So you're the heiress of the Gremory clan?" Naruto asked as he let himself being dragged by Rias.

"Yup! When tou-san and kaa-san are done leading the clan, it'll be my turn!" Rias replied with a big smile on her face then looked at Naruto. "Hm, what about you? From what you said earlier, you're the heir of the Paimon clan."

"Yup! When dad retires, I'll be the one to take his place!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

When they got to a long hallway which he presumed lead to her room, she finally let him go. Walking down the hall, she loudly announced "...and this is my room!"

Naruto gaze at the room and came face to face with something he didn't expect to see in there.

Anime. And lots of it.

The walls of her room were covered with different anime posters, pulshies of main characters scattered all around the room and even piles of CDs and DVDs in the corner.

"So what do you think?" Rias asked seeing Naruto's surprised look. She stared at him and waiting for her answer.

Hearing her question, Naruto said the first and only word that came to his mind. "Otaku..."

It happened so quick that he thought Rias had a some kind of a instant teleportation technique. One moment she was standing next to him but now, she was at her bed hiding in a covers while curling into a ball. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm weird, don't you?" Rias muttered under her covers.

"Why are you sorry? And more importantly, why did you think that I thought of you as a weird person?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're probably not into this stuff but I was so excited about making a new friend and I forgot about it." She mumbled.

Naruto being a nice guy he is, decided that cheering her up is the best thing. "Well, I admit that I was surprised at first.." Rias raised her head from the covers and stared at him. "..I've never met an otaku before and haven't got into anime.."

"WHAT!"

Only to be interrupted by Rias' loud shout.

"Um, I've never watch anime before. All I did was training and studying." He answered unsurely. Well, it's was the truth though. All of the time, he trained and studied since he didn't want to go outside of their estate. In fact, Rias was the first person he met with the same age as him.

Rias stared at him with disbelief. She could tell Naruto was at her age but he never watched an anime? Blasphemous! He said that all he did was training and studying. Just thinking about it makes her wonder what he do for fun. Well, if he never watch anime before, she could always fix that.

Getting out from the covers, she skipped to Naruto and dragged him towards the large television and put a CD into the player.

"Come on! We will watch one now!" Rias said while motioning him to sit down next to her.

Naruto sat down and looked interested. The anime she chose was about ninjas and their villages. They spent the rest of the day watching the show.

On that day, Naruto Paimon made his first friend.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

It was late in the afternoon and a twelve year old Naruto was walking down the halls of Paimon's estate. He now stood at the impressive height of 5'2". His golden blond hair was now a bit longer with two bangs framing his face and had a lean muscular body due to his training. While the baby fat of his face was gone, his three faint whisker marks were still there.

It's been four years since Naruto met Rias. Many things happened and changed during those years. He made some new friends and learned some interesting facts. His control on his magical abilities improved, his rune magic was on adequate level and also starting to create his own techniques. He received his own Evil Pieces from his father when he was ten. But his father told him not to rush his peerage since he still had plenty of time.

He would visit Rias weekly requested by Rias and his father. Minato adviced that, _'You should act like kids in your age and make some friends. Enjoy your childhood since you have a big responsibilities ahead of you being the heir of the Paimon clan that you don't have enough time to play around.'_

He learned many things about Rias and her family. Rias was soft, kind and loyal to her friends and proud of her family name but didn't like to be seen as Rias of the Gremory clan. His impression of Sirzechs Lucifer shattered when Rias told him about her older brother's antics. Who knew that the Crimson Satan had a sister complex? And there was Grayfia Lucifege, the Strongest Queen. She had a strict personality and always had a stoic expression. He also learned that despite being strict, she was a kind and wise lady that loves her family deeply.

He also met Rias' Queen and Rook one time of his visits. Her Queen's name was Akeno Himejima. She was around Rias age with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair being tied in a ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs. The most noticable of her appearance was her 'asset' which was a little bigger than most girls at her age should have. Akeno was a elegant and gentle girl but she loves to tease Rias.

And her Rook's name was Koneko Toujou. She was year or two younger than Rias and Akeno. Koneko had white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings and emotion, even when she was speaking.

During one of his visits he met Rias' best friend, Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri clan and Serafall Leviathan. Sona had black hair styled in a short bob cut and critical violet eyes under her violet glasses. She was a little bit serious and matured for a girl of her age. Naruto could tell that she's an intelligent girl for her age.

And there was Serafall Leviathan. She was a beautiful woman with a childlike body with a large bust. She had long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and her energetic violet eyes. She was a cheerful person with a childlike personality. She was the same as Sirzechs Lucifer, having a deep sister complex and has a tendency to get Sona into embarrassing situations.

As the time flew, he became close to Rias and Sona. They played around in the Gremory estate and sometimes, watched one of Rias's anime. There were times that they played chess. Though Rias always lost to him and Sona. But when him and Sona played, well let's just say that Sona learned the hard way about his luck. After they played, Sona asked him if he would play with her if he had time. He readily agreed at her invitation since he enjoyed his time around her. He visited her in Sitri Household sometimes just to play and spend time with her. They became closer to each other but there was one thing confused him though, after his winning streaks to her, Sona said something about being her partner in the future. Being a friendly and naive he was, he agreed without thinking.

He also met some members of the Phenex clan and didn't had a good impression of them at first. It was when he visited Rias at a wrong time since the Phenex family had a meeting with the Gremorys. As far as he knew, Rias was engaged to the third son of the Phenex, an act to create a new bloodline and solidify the relationships of the two clans. What angered him the most was that Riser Phenex, the one who was engaged to Rias, didn't give a damn about love. He only thoght about Rias as a breeding stock. He was also arrogant and aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. However, he was a really gotten along with the eldest son of the Phenex, Ruval Phenex. He kind and humble, unlike Riser. He also found out that Lord and Lady Phenex were the same but kinda disliked them a little for forcing Rias on something against her will.

Then there's Ravel Phenex, the only daugther and youngest of the Phenex siblings. She was a young girl around Koneko's age and behaved like a true noble lady. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes.

Their first meeting was somewhat proved that. She kicked him in the leg and screamed that a lowly servant like him shouldn't be casual to them. Maybe it was his fault for wearing a 'commoner's clothing' as she put it. Can you really blame him? He didn't like to wear those formal clothes since it made him uncomfortable. When she learned about who he really was, she repeatedly apologized for her conduct. He found it amusing though, even she acted like a true noble, she was still a child on the inside. He just brushed off her apologies and extended his friendship with her which she readily accepted it with a smile.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that his surroundings was unusually quiet. _'Hm, strange. Usually, I come across some of our servants but ever since I arrived, I haven't met anyone.' _Having a bad feeling about it, he hurriedly runs towards the kitchen where most of the servants usually stay. His bad premonition came true when he saw blood on the walls and doorway of the kitchen. Seeing this, he panicked and immediately ran to search his father.

While he ran, he ignored bloodied dead bodies of their servants and some of his father's peerage lying on the floor. As much as he wanted to mourn about them, he had to find his father. _'Damn it! Who did this? As far as I know, we don't have enemies that wants our blood! This is very bad, even dad's peerage members were dead! I just hope that dad is still safe. I don't know what I'll do if something bad will happened to him.' _

First he checked the living room and then dining room. But all he saw was cold dead bodies of their servants. Then he went to their garden to see if his father was there. Not a single person was present in there. Though he noticed that all the guards in the gate were dead._'Whoever did this was pretty straightforward. They went inside the estate through the gate. Tch, they're definitely powerful. Things couldn't have been better. So far, I've checked every possible places where dad would be except for his room. To the his room it is.'_

Knowing where to go next, he ran immediately. As we was nearing his father's room, he heard the sounds of fighting. When he arrived at the scene, it was a total chaos. His father fighting two devils, one male and one female. At a single glance, he could tell that his father's opponents were ultimate-class devils because of their demonic energy. His father was all winded up while the two was still yet to show their exhaustion.

As his father was catching was breath, his eyes widen when he saw Naruto staring right at him with a scared expression. "Naruto! What are you doing here? Or better yet, why did you came here knowing it's dangerous?" Minato shouted at Naruto seriously.

"I.. I don't know.. All I saw were blood.. and dead bodies everywhere.. so I wanted to.. check on.. you." Naruto stuttered while trying to stop his body from shaking out of fear.

"Oh, ain't that sweet Minato? Don't worry, you're going to die today together with your son. You should have seen this coming after your clan sided with those _fake._" The male intruder said. He summoned a sword and immediately lunged forward to stab Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but what he felt was blood splashing on his face. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see this father took the strike for him. And the attacker jumped back due to the sudden intervention of Minato.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my son while I'm still alive, Shalba." Minato said with an intensity as blood was leaking in his mouth. He knew he was surely gonna die now because of his wound. So he started to think of a plan to ensure Naruto's safety.

"Then we will kill you first Minato, then play with your son before we kill him too." The female assailant said with venom on her voice as she started gathering her demonic magic in her hands. Having no choice, Minato suddenly conjured a sandstorm to disorient them.

"Damn it! Again with this annoying thing! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" Shouted the female intruder.

"Katerea, you'll have your chance later. Did you forget that he can't escape this too? He needs to be near with this sandstorm in order to supply the technique with his demonic energy. Even if he escapes, he will die because this sword was poisoned." The now named Shalba said to his partner as he lazily wave his sword in front of her.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was crying that his father took the strike that was meant for him and was dying because of it. _'Why am I so weak? Why didn't I dodge that strike? Damn it! Why!?'_

As if knowing what he was thinking, his father knelt and looked straight into his eyes. "Naruto.. Don't blame yourself.. You're still a child after all.. Now listen carefully and don't interrupt me until I finished, okay?" He said to him as he started to cough some blood. Not trusting his voice, he just nod repeatedly.

"I don't have any time left even if we escape from here, I'll die from the poison and blood loss... *cough cough*.. Listen well, I'm always proud of you Naruto and I think your mother too. This sandstorm will stop for a minute or two. I want you to run away from here. Then tell either Sirzechs or Serafall what happened here. They'll know what to do about it. *cough cough* Naruto, I want you to promise something...Promise that you won't think about vengeance.. You have so much to live for.. And create your own peerage.. Treat... them... like family.. Because they are... the ones that will... help you in... your struggles.. and remember... I'm proud to say that... you're my son.. Revive the name... of Paimon Household into it's former glory.. I... love... you... my... son... Now go!" Minato said as he coughed more blood uncontrollably.

Still crying, Naruto reluctantly followed his father's words. He summoned a magic circle to teleport him to the Sitri Household since he knew that Serafall would be home today. As the bright light consumed him, he shouted his last words for his father.

"I''ll always love you dad! I'll promise you I won't let myself consumed by revenge! But if I meet them again, I'll kill them without having second thoughts. I'm gonna make you and mom proud! And the Paimon..." His words were cut when the teleportation was finished.

Seeing his son was gone to a safe place, he smiled. Tears were flowing in his cheeks. He was happy that he raised his son into what he was today. His only regret was he won't be there to see Naruto grow up. Shaking his head, he analyzed his current situation. His sandstorm will end soon and he will definitely be killed by those two. An stupid idea came across his mind. If they wanted to kill him, then he's gonna rob them that privilege. Conjuring a small knife made of water, he resolved himself for what he'll gonna do. Taking his last deep breath, he stabbed himself in the heart. As his vision started to get dark, he couldn't help but to smile. He can now see his beloved wife, Kushina. She'll probably beat him up for his stupidity. With a smile on his face, Minato Paimon died and the sandstorm was stopped.

"Damn him! He helped his son escaped! And looked at him, he killed himself!" Katarea screamed as he saw the lying body of Minato.

"Katarea, calm down. Let's just get out of here. We already finished what we wanted." Shalba said as he summoned a magic circle for teleportation. Seeing what his accomplice was doing, she summoned a magic circle too. Leaving what mayhem they caused in the Paimon Household.

* * *

**Sitri Household**

Naruto was now standing in front of the Sitri Household. Remembering of what he need to do, he head towards the Sitri estate.

"Open the gates please! I need to tell Leviathan-sama something!" Naruto screamed as he was seen sprinting towards the gates. The guards was surprised at the panic seen in the face of the Paimon heir. Hearing the urgency on his voice, the guards unlocked the gate and grant him entry towards the castle.

Naruto was frantically running towards the main door of the Sitri castle. Pushing the large wood open, he ran towards the entrance hall making some loud clicking sounds. "Naruto?" A voice made him stop running. He looked at the source and found out that it was his friend, Sona. He walked towards her until he suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion from running.

Seeing this, Sona immediately ran towards him. She noticed that his face was one of fear and anguish. She was horrified when she saw blood all over his clothes and shaking. "What happened..Naruto? Why are you covered with blood?" She asked him with a worried tone.

"_Shalba...Katarea...Dad..all of them...dea.._" He answered between sobs as he lost his consciousness due to fatigue and traumatic experience he witnessed moments ago.

Out of her character, Sona screamed from the top of her lungs fearing that Naruto was dead.

Having heard of her screams, Lord and Lady Sitri and some members of their peerage rushed at the scene. They saw Naruto lying with bloodied clothes and a screaming Sona next to him.

"Sona! What happened?! Is that Naruto?!" Lady Sitri shouted in panic as Lord Sitri checked Naruto's condition.

"He's okay dear, he's just exhausted. Nothing but a good night's rest will fix him. But I don't know about his mental health, he's in some kind of shock." Lord Sitri exclaimed. He ordered some members of their peerage to carry him into a bed.

As they watched Naruto being carried away, Lord Sitri turned his gaze to Sona and asked, "What happened Sona? Did Naruto tell you something?"

"I was reading a book in the living room and heard a commotion. Wondering what was the cause of it, I saw Naruto running frantically. When I called him, he stopped and walked towards me and collapsed halfway. I hurriedly ran in his side and asked what happened. All he said was _'Shalba, Katarea, Dad, all of them, dea..'_ The last word was unclear because he suddenly lost his conciousness." Sona answered his father with unease.

"A-are you s-sure that it Naruto said _Shalba _and _Katarea_?!" Lady Sitri asked with a grim expression. Seeing his daughter nod, her fears were confirmed.

Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan, descendants of the original Four Satans. They were infamous in the Underworld. But after the Old Satan Faction lost in Civil War, they hid together with their supporters. But now, they resurfaced again and things will surely be difficult for the future.

"Dear! Call Serafall and tell her to search the Paimon estate!" She said to her husband with an urgent tone. Knowing the gravity of the situation, Lord Sitri left to call Serafall.

"Sona, why don't you watch Naruto? He'll need someone to talk to when he wakes up. I'll inform the other Satans about this." Lady Sitri suggested to Sona.

"Um, mom, what's going on?" Sona asked with a scared voice. When she told them what Naruto told her, their mood suddenly changed. Her fears were doubled when her mother told her father to call her sister. But now, she was scared when the Naruto's situation was needed the attention of the Satans.

"We still don't know what actually happened. But judging from Naruto's current condition and the names he said, it's definitely something bad." Her mother replied with a tired tone.

"Who are Shalba and Katarea that Naruto mentioned?" She asked her mother with curiosity. As she watch her mother walked away, she only heard her muttered _'Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan.'_

She froze at the moment she heard those names. She heard from her sister about the Civil War and Old Satan Faction that was led by the descendants of the original Satans. Her sister told her that they despised the current Devil System and believed that they were the rightful rulers the Underworld.

Having recovered from her shock, she decided to check on Naruto. When she arrived at the room, she saw Naruto thrashing around his arms and crying while asleep. _'He's having nightmares about what happened. He was definitely traumatized from what he experienced. I hope that this will not break him.' _As she saw this, she sat at the chair on the left side the bed and held his hand tightly.

"Shh, you're safe now Naruto. Calm down, it's just a nightmare. I'm here for you. Shh.." She said with a soft voice. Seeing that Naruto started to calm down, she sighed in relief. She knew that for now, this was the only way to help him after what he had been through. Feeling a little bit tired herself, she decided to take a nap.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the feeling of sunlight smacked him. As he continued to flutter his eyelids and noticed that he was staring at an unknown ceiling. He felt someone holding his left hand. Looking down, he was surprised to see Sona sleeping while holding his hand. _'She must be watching me that she fell asleep in here.' _As he continue to stare at her sleeping face, he suddenly remembered what transpired yesterday. _'That's right! Dad! I must tell Serafall-sama about what happened to them!' _As he desperately willed his body to move, he noticed that Sona was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Naruto? Are you awake?" He heard Sona asked him as she rubbed her eyes. He nodded his head as he stared at her.

"Sona-chan, can you let go of my hand? I need to tell Serafall-sama what happened yesterday." Naruto told her urgently as he got up.

"Um, sorry. You don't have to hide it you know. We already know what happened. Mom and dad contacted onee-sama and the other Satans to investigate what happened to your estate." Sona said softly.

Silence reigned the room as Naruto stared at Sona with a sorrowful expression. He started to cry as images of his father's last moments replayed on his mind. Seeing this, Sona hugged him and stroked his back in a comforting way.

"Why.. Why did they do it.. Dad.. I'm sorry... It should have been me..." Naruto mumbled as he continued to cry.

"Shh. It's okay, let it all out now. You shouldn't blame yourself about what happened. Shh. You're not alone you know. I am here. we are here for you, your friends. Shh." Sona said with a reassuring tone. While she was doing it, At the corner of her eyes, she saw her sister entered the room.

"Naru-tan! I'm glad you're awake! So-tan was worried sick when you collapsed in front of her you know." Serafall said with a teasing tone.

Hearing her sister words, she released Naruto with a little blush on her face and turned her gazed away from Naruto.

Snapping out from his mourning, he looked at Serafall with anguish on his face and said "Serafall-sama, dad and the others were.." And only to be cut off by Serafall.

"Yes I know Naru-tan. I'm sorry for what happened. We investigated and search the whole Paimon estate and all of the people were found dead. And the worst of all, the culprits were nowhere to be seen. So-tan said that you mentioned some names to her. May I know what are those names?" Serafall said seriously.

"I heard dad called the male one Shalba. And this Shalba called his female partner Katarea." Naruto said with some difficulty. Just thinking about those names brings unpleasant memories for him.

"So they were the culprits huh, those Old Satan Faction. They really hated us for them to almost wiped out one of the families of the remaining 34 pillars." Serafall muttered under her breath.

"Serafall-sama, do you know those two? My dad once told me that the Old Satan Faction hated our clan because after the original Satans died, my ancestors didn't supported them because of their actions. And they were the reason why only my dad was the remaining member of Paimon clan after the Civil War." Naruto inquired at Serafall.

"Yes I know them Naru-tan since they're infamous in the Underworld. Their whole names were Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan, descendants of the original Satans." Serafall answered his query.

"Tch, as much as I want to search and kill those scums, I won't do it. I promised dad that I won't walk to the path of revenge." Naruto said with distaste.

"I'm glad that you won't chase them for revenge Naruto. But I'm kinda curious of something you said earlier. You said that the Old Satan Faction was responsible for making your dad the last member of the Paimon clan after the Civil War. What was that supposed to mean?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Uhm, my dad once told me the history of our clan. He said that we were one of the supporters of the original Satans, especially Lucifer. But when they died, they were at the odds at Lucifer's son because he was looking down on them. And they were against his belief that us, Devils were beings that have to be evil, brutes, wicked and vicious. And it was our role to kill every single person we didn't like. Due to my ancestors siding against him, he kept his mindset role of how Devils should act, to kill very person you didn't like. He really did what he said, he massacred them and some of them escaped death at his hands weren't lucky to see the end of the Civil War except for my dad." Naruto recounted the history of the Paimon clan.

"Then that means you're the only Paimon left today.." Sona said sadly.

"So-tan is right Naru-tan. Seeing that you're the last Paimon left and the heir of the clan, things will be difficult for you. So what is your plan now?" Serafall asked Naruto. She was sad to see that Naruto will be burdened with heavy responsibilities after what happened to him.

"Um, I'm already thinking about some things that needed to do. But I need to get back to the estate first." Naruto answered as he lowered his head.

"What are you going to do in there? Are you sure you're gonna be okay in there? I mean after what happened yesterday." Sona asked with a worried tone. She was wondering why Naruto would go back in the place that full of painful memories.

"I'll be fine Sona-chan, trust me. First off, I want to take a shower and change my clothes. And then, I'll get my mother's notes in her rune magic. And lastly, I'll search for things that I'll need for my plan." Naruto said with a light manner.

"I see. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I don't want to see you like that again." Sona said sadly as she lowered her head as she remembered the state Naruto was in yesterday.

"Uhm, I promise Sona-chan! After I finish my business there, I'll return here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Mou! Naru-tan! We already cleaned the estate and assigned some guards there. You'll have to go through them to enter in your estate." Serafall said cheerfully to lighten up the mood. "And if you wondering what we've done with the bodies, we buried them all. Your dad was buried beside your mom's grave." She added.

"Thank you very much Serafall-sama. I know that dad will be happy that his grave was next to mom's. Now I want time to go, so that I can finish my tasks at the end of the day." Naruto said gratefully to Serafall while he stood up.

"Be sure that you come back Naruto. We don't know if you're still being targeted." Sona warned him.

"Okay. Please tell your parents that I'm sorry for the ruckus I made and thanks for their help." He said as he summoned a magic circle to teleport himself towards the Paimon estate.

"It's fine Naru-tan! Don't hesitate to come here if something bad happens. You're always welcome here at the Sitri Household." Serafall said as she strike a pose and winked at him.

"Onee-sama is right Naruto. You are one of my close friends so you're always free to come here. I'll tell our parents of what we discussed here" Sona added as she ignores her sister's antics.

"Okay, I'll always remember that. Please be sure to tell them my thanks. And Sona, I'm sorry for..." Only to be cut off because the teleportation spell was completed.

"So-tan, for what reason Naru-tan apologizes?" Serafall asked her sister as she tilted her head.

"I don't know onee-sama but I'll ask him when he returns. And stop calling me 'So-tan'!" Sona said seriously at her sister as she walked out of the room. She didn't have an energy to indulge his sister's childish antics.

"Buuu~t So-tan! It's cute and it suits you!" Serafall shouted as she follows her sister.

"No buts!" Sona exclaimed as she started running away from her sister.

"So~taaaaaaaan! Don't leave me!" Serafall cried in a childish way as she trying to catch her sister.

Little did they know that today was the last day they'll see Naruto for few years.

* * *

**Paimon Estate**

As the bright light from the teleportation spell stopped, Naruto looked at the Paimon estate with a sorrowful smile. He really didn't want to go back here but he needs some things in here to start his plan. He just hope that Sona will forgive him for what he'll do.

His plan was to leave the Underworld without knowing where he'll go. He needs to search suitable candidates for his peerage. And the most important thing was to get stronger in order to protect himself and his future peerage members.

When the guards saw him, they opened the gates and gave him entry towards the estate. As he head towards the main door of the castle, he couldn't help but to feel a pain in his heart as he remembered the happy memories in this place. He pushed the large wooden door and marched towards his destination, his room.

He arrived at his room and opened the door slowly. He slowly move towards his bookshelf and looked for the things he needed. After he found them, he put them all on his pocket dimension. He trudge towards the night table at the side of his bed and opened the lowest drawer. The only thing in it was a photo album. The opened the first page of the album and looked at the pictures in it. The first one was a pregnant Kushina and Minato beside her. They have both smiles in their faces. And the second picture was him and his father standing outside the gates of Paimon estates.

Having seen enough, he tossed the album on the bed and head towards his closet. After a few minutes of searching, he threw some clothes and a back pack on the bed again. Satisfied that he's almost done, he head towards the shower to take a bath.

After he finished cleaning himself up, he wore one of the clothes he handpicked earlier. His new clothing were composed of black shaggy pants, orange t-shirt inside the black jacket with a hoodie and a pair of black sneakers. He packed his things and prepared a magic circle for teleportation.

_'My last task before I start my self-imposed exiled. I need to see mom and dad before leaving. Who knows how long I'll be back.'_

As the bright light consumed him, he closed his eyes out of instinct. When they opened them up, he was now at the front of his parents' gravestones. Sitting between them, he silently closed his eyes as he thinks of the things he wanted to say.

"Hey dad, mom. I hope you guys won't be mad at my decision. I'm planning to go to the Human World without telling anyone about it. I just hope that Sona-chan won't kill me after knowing that I left without informing anybody. I'm going to search members for my peerage in there and while at it, I'll continue my training and completing my new technique that I created using mom's rune magic. I'm gonna revive the Paimon clan and make you guys proud of me! I love you mom, dad! I hope that where ever you guys are, you're happy." Naruto said with a teary smile. He continued to sit for a few minutes before standing up and walked away from his parents' gravestones.

Knowing that he's far enough, he cast a spell for teleporting him to the Human World. Without having a clear destination in his mind, he chose the first place that came across his mind.

"To Europe it is!" Naruto shouted as he engulfed by a bright light.

And on that day, Naruto Paimon, the heir and last member of the Paimon clan disappeared in the Underworld.

* * *

**A/N : And the end! Please Review your thoughts about this chapter. I'll appreciate it greatly.**

**As for Naruto's peerage, the only remaining pieces are ; 2 Rooks, 1 Knight, 1 Mutated Knight and 2 Pawn.**

**(My plan for the mutated Knight piece was a descendant of Mordred Pendragon but I'm having second thoughts about it.)**

**I have some plans on them but I'll ask for your suggestions about them.**

**P.S. : If you suggest some characters, please include some background story about them and their abilities. Thank you!**

**The next chapter will depends on you guys. Will it be after Asia's Arc or after the Engagement Arc? Voice your thoughts about this! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :Hello again guys! This is the new chapter for The Maelstrom of Black Lightning. I hope that you enjoy this one! And thanks for the Reviews, I really appreciated it.**

**And again, I would like to give thanks to Silent Psycho Gamer for the idea of Naruto's return. =)**

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC. Canon be d*mned. And I apologize beforehand for my writing style. As I said before, English is not my forte. I'm a Japanese so my English is a bit ****_shaky _****. And I bend and twisted some facts so that some characters can fit in.**

******As for the members of the 'harem', the expected ones are ; Sona, Ravel and his female peerage members. I'm still thinking on how to include Serafall in the group.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy. Not much known about it's history but still a prestigious school. Originally an all-girl private school that recenty turned into coed. So there are more girls than boys. As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but still more girls overall. Most of the clubs are consisted of girls. Even majority of the members of the Student Council are girls, including the Student President. But unlike any other schools, Kuoh Academy is being run by Devils. In fact, the known students are Devils themselves.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The "Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies" because of their beauty and elegance. And they are the President and Vice President of a club called "Occult Research Club" respectively. But in reality, the club is just a cover-up for the base of their operations. Rias is the heiress to the Gremory clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. And Akeno is Rias' Queen in her peerage.

Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. The third and fourth most popular girls behind Rias and Akeno. They are the President and Vice President of the Student Council respectively. Like Rias' club, the Student Council is just a cover up but they do their responsibilities as Student Council of the Kuoh Academy. Souna Shitori is just an alias that she used in the school. Her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is Sona's Queen in her peerage.

Yuuto Kiba, dubbed by the female students as "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" because of his looks and the way he acts. A member of the 'mysterious' Occult Research Club being Rias' Knight in her peerage.

Koneko Toujou, also known as "The School's Mascot" because of her petite body, cold demeanor and always seen eating snacks during her free time. Also a member of Occult Research Club and Rias' Rook in her peerage.

And lastly, the infamous Issei Hyoudou. One of the "Perverted Trio", the most perverted students in the Kuoh Academy. The another reason that made Issei infamouse is being a member of the club with the most popular students of the academy. But in reality, he is Rias' only Pawn in her peerage and the current Sekiryuutei. He is the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear which Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons resides in.

And today was just another normal afternoon at Kuoh Academy. The school has just ended and you can see groups of students mingled each other as they walked towards the gates. Some students head towards their respective clubs. The "Perverted Trio" was being chased by a group of girls. The hallways were filled with students talking with each other. The teachers and staffs finishing their work for the day and preparing to go home.

But to the members of Student Council, today was one of their busiest day.

Sona Sitri or her alias Souna Shitori the President was diligently working on the accursed enemy of all leaders of an organization, _paperwork_. Beside her, the Vice President of the Student Council who's helping her with her work.

"Why is it that today's _paperwork _are this many?" Sona said tiredly to no one particular.

"I don't know kaichou. But some of them are complaints to the "Perverted Trio" again." Tsubaki answered her as she hand over the documents.

"Tch, I don't know what to do with those three. I'm very tempted to suspend them for a week if this continues." Sona muttered with a clearly annoyed expression. As they furiously working, a knock stopped them both.

"Tsubaki, would you please receive whoever our guest is." Sona requested Tsubaki.

"Hai kaichou."

As Tsubaki opened the door, Rias and Akeno entered the room.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What can I do for you Rias?" Sona asked her childhood friend and rival.

"Well, there are two things that I want to do talk about." Rias replied as she sat in front of Sona who just nodded her head signalling her to continue.

"First, I want to enroll this girl into the school." She said and Akeno handed the documents to Sona.

"Is she the newest member of your peerage?" Sona asked while she scanned the papers.

"Yes. She was a former nun, killed in the schemes of the Fallen Angels recently in this town." Rias answered.

"I see. She must be special to attract the attention of the Fallen Angels." Sona commented as she handed the papers to Tsubaki and motioned her to start the procedures for enrollment.

"Yes, she has a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. She can heal any races including us, Devils. Akeno, please help Tsubaki with the process of Asia's enrollment." Rias added.

"Hai buchou." Akeno agreed and followed Tsubaki out of the room.

"Hm, a valuable asset. You really lucked again Rias. I'll have Tsubaki process her enrollment. With Akeno's help, maybe they can finish it before the administration office closes and she can enter the school tomorrow. So, what's the second thing?" Sona asked as Rias.

"Well last night, onii-sama called and said that there will be a High Class Devil that will be staying in ths town. He also said that he and his peerage will be attending here at the academy. He even gave me their address so that we could visit them and introduce ourselves to each other. He said that we should visit them tomorrow because they'll be having a small party for moving in here and they'll expecting us to be there. Luckily, their place is near here." Rias said with a serious tone.

"Hm, that's interesting. Do you know from what household they are from?" Sona asked curiously.

"Um, that's the thing. onii-sama won't tell me. He said that I have to find out it by myself. That's why I'm here to ask you if Serafall-sama told you something." Rias said dejectedly.

"I didn't received any calls from onee-sama for almost a month so I'm in the same boat with you. Let's just attend the party with our peerage to know who are they." Sona said with a sigh.

"Okay. We'll meet at the entrance of the school tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the evening since onii-sama said that the party starts at 7." Rias agreed at her suggestion. As she was about to leave, she heard Sona calling her. "Uhm, Rias."

"Yes Sona?"

"Did your brother mentioned any news about _him _?" Sona asked softly.

Knowing who she meant, she looked at her with a sad expression and answered her truthfully. "I'm sorry, he didn't say anything about _him_."

"I see. It's already been 5 years since _he _disappeared. In those years, we only heard rumors about _him._" Sona said sadly as she looked outside the window.

"Yeah. I miss him too. I just hope that wherever he is, he's safe. Well, I better get going. My peerage is waiting me in the clubhouse. See you tomorrow Sona." Rias said as she left the room.

"I just hope you're right Rias." Sona mumbled as she went back to her work.

* * *

**Next Day**

Today's school has already ended and all of the students and staffs have already gone home. It's already past 6 o'clock and Rias and the company were waiting at Kuoh Academy's gates for the members of the Student Council to arrive.

"Buchou, where are we going? And who are we waiting for?" Issei exclaimed at Rias. While he was happy that he had a break from his duties as a Devil, he's curious of where they will go.

"Ara ara~. Ise-kun is a little bit impatient. Ufufufu." Akeno commented at Issei's antics.

"Maa maa, relax Ise-kun. Even we don't know where will be going. We'll just have to wait the others and maybe buchou will the answers tell us where we'll go." Kiba said to Issei with a smile.

"Impatient pervert." Koneko shot back at him while eating pocky.

"Hau~. Ise-san, it's okay. Surely, buchou will tell us later about it." Asia comforted Issei who had a depressing aura surrounding him.

Rias smiled as she watch her peerage's behaviour. They treat each other like family. Too bad her another bishop can't go with them. As her peerage continue their childsh squabbles, Rias noticed that Sona and her peerage had arrived.

"Sorry for having you wait for us Rias. There were lot of things that we needed to finish today." Sona apologizes to Rias.

"It's okay Sona, there's still plenty of time to spare." Rias assured as she looked at Sona's group.

Seeing the arrival of the Student Council, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno stopped their bickering.

"Um Buchou, why are the members of the Student Council here? Are they the ones that we're waiting for?" Issei asked Rias with a clear confusion on his face.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." The lone male on the group said.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil." Sona stated.

"Well, I'm planning on telling Issei and Asia tonight so that we can introduce ourselves properly. Since both of us have gotten new members to our groups, it'll be better this way." Rias reasoned the group.

"Wait, that does mean that Kaichou is a Devil too?!" Issei exclaimed with a surprised tone on his voice.

"The Kaichou, Souna Shitori's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High Class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri, one of the remaining 34 pillars." Akeno answered Issei's query.

"Allow me to introduce Saji Genshirou, he's my Pawn." Sona said as Saji bowed with a little smile.

"This is my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my Bishop, Asia Argento. She just entered the academy today." Rias smiled while she gestured at Issei and Asia.

"Oh, another Pawn! I always wanted to meet one!" Issei voiced out while smiling.

"Actually, being similar to one of the "Perverted Trio" damaged my pride." Saji commented offhandedly.

"What did you say you prick?!" Issei snarled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna go at it perv?! I might be a newly reincarnated Devil, but I'm worth 4 Pawn pieces you know." Saji cockily said.

Before things get escalated, Sona glared at Saji and said "That's enough Saji, behave yourself. And for your information, Hyoudou-san was worth 8 pieces."

"Eight? Isn't that all of them? For a guy like him, it's hard to believe that he's worth all of them." Saji shouted with disbelief.

"I'm sorry for that Hyoudou-san, Argento-san. I really hope that you all get along as a fellow Devils in this school." Sona said with a smile then glared at Saji.

"Ye...Yes! Please get along with me." Saji stammered under Sona's glare.

"Yes. Let's get along Genshirou-san." Asia said with an innocent smile as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Saji quickly grew a smile as he used both of his hands to shake Asia's hand. "No! The pleasure is all mine! To be able to meet an innocent beauty like you." As he hold her hand in an affectionate manner, Issei narrowed his eyes and quickly took Saji's hand and shook his hand while gripping it. Hard.

"Hahaha! Please get along with me as well Saji-_kun_. Also, I suggest that you keep your hands away from Asia if you don't want to die." Issei said to Saji with a fake smile.

"Oh, yes! Let's get along Issei-_kun. _To keep such beautiful lady just for yourself. I expected less from one of the Perverted Trio." Saji growled back at Issei while adjusting his grip and started to squeeze his hand.

As the two Pawns insult each other, Rias and Sona looked at each other and turned their gaze at Issei and Saji and let out a tired sigh.

"Enough Issei/Saji!" Rias and Sona shouted at them together.

Hearing their respective Kings' order, they both shut their mouth up and huffed away with each other.

"Now that those two stopped their childish antics, let's go to the party that Lucifer-sama said to Rias." Sona stated as she started to walk.

"What party Lucifer-sama mentioned, kaichou? Rias-san?" Tsubaki asked the two.

"Well, Lucifer-sama told us that there will be a High Class Devil and his peerage that will be staying in this town. Also, they already enrolled at Kuoh Academy by himself. He told us that they're having a small party for moving in here and expecting us to go there so that we'll get to know each other." Sona answered her Queen's inquiry.

"Yeah, he didn't even mention which household they belong. All he gave was their address." Rias added making the other members of the group curious of the new Devils.

As the group continued to walk towards their destination, they interacted with each other.

Kiba was just keeping himself amused at Issei and Saji who were insulting each other.

Asia and the other members of the Student Council were getting to know each other.

Akeno and Tsubaki were talking about their day at school.

Rias and Sona were just observing the group.

And Koneko being Koneko, just eating a pocky and followed them closely.

"Looks like this is the place." Rias mentioned to the group as she look at the place and checked the address.

The group stop what they were doing and stared at the house. It was surprisingly normal for the status of it's owner. The place is normal three-story terrace house with a gray exterior, a balcony on the upper floors, and a black roof.

"Um buchou just to be sure, are we really going to meet a High Class Devil?" Issei asked Rias unsurely. Well, who can blame him? The house they're staring right now is like any residential ones. He was expecting something grand like a big mansion.

"Yes Ise, but I don't expect their place to be...'normal'." Rias assured Isse with a confused tone.

"Let's just ask the residents of this place if this is the right address." Sona suggested.

"Kaichou is right bucho. And it's not like Lucifer-sama was trying to make a joke on us." Akeno added.

Following Sona and Akeno's words, Rias walked towards the gate and pressed the doorbell. They waited for few minutes until a girl around their age came out. She wore a lavender colored kimono with flower designs and a cream colored obi. She had a long straight dark blue hair that reaches her waist with hime-style haircut. She had a shoulder length strands that framing her face and fair skin. Her body was rather well developed for her age. But what caught their attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were white pupil less eyes with a tinge of lavender. They begin to wonder if she's blind or suffering from some kind of optical ailment.

"Good evening. Is there anything you need?" The girl politely asked them.

"Good evening too. We're looking for this address. I just wanted to ask if we were at the right neighborhood." Rias stated in the same manner as she handed a small card.

"Well, you're at the right place. Are you per chance the Gremory and Sitri group?" The girl asked with a polite tone. Hearing her words, the group stiffened for their identities we're known by a stranger. "Please don't be alarmed, we're expecting you here. After all, we're all the same." She added.

"Yes. We are here by the suggestion of Lucifer-sama to join you in your small party." Sona answered seriously.

"Ah yes. Please follow me." The girl motioned them to follow. Seeing this, Sona and Rias led their group. Instead of entering the house, they directly went to the backyard. When they arrived, they saw two tables with different kinds of foods and drinks, chairs that can accommodate their group and seven more people who were doing various of things.

The lone male of the group was playing chess at the porch with a red head girl who seems to be irritated. A brown haired girl sitting in one of the chairs and reading a book. Near the tables, a blonde girl was arguing with a silver haired girl. And the mint green haired girl was helping a girl with a long white hair in arranging the chairs.

"Hey everyone. Our guests are already here. Can someone call him?" The girl who guided them requested her company.

"I'll go get him! Seeing everyone here is kinda busy. Hehehe." The brown haired girl volunteered and suddenly got up and went inside the house.

"Please wait here as she get our King. He's kinda nervous to meet you, especially Sitri-sama and Gremory-sama." The girl with dark blue hair said to Sona and Rias.

"Okay. But when are you gonna introduce yourselves?" Sona said to the girl and looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry but our King said that he will introduce us later. He said that we shouldn't give our names and any 'hints' about his identity. He said that it will be a surprise." The girl apologized to the group with a bow.

"Your King seems a little bit childish." Sona remarked at their King's antics.

"Well, everyone has their own quirks. His is being childish." The girl just commented with a smile.

"He seems acts like someone who you know, Sona." Rias commented as she looked at Sona with a teasing smile on her face.

Sona just glared at Rias while the others were giggling at their exchange. Then they noticed the brown haired girl returned with another person who seems to be their King. Seeing this, the group looked at him. He was a teenage boy with tanned skin and a mop of spiky sunny-blond hair. He had a lean muscular build and stood at an impressive height of 5'11". When they saw him look at them, they saw his bright blue eyes that peeking through some messy bangs. His face was framed with jaw length bangs and the most prominent feauture of his face was the three thin lines that resembled an animal whiskers.

"Yo! So~tan, Ria~tan, Akeno~chan, Neko~chan. Long time no see." The young man said to the group with a big smile on his face.

The group was now utterly confused that the newcomer called four of their friends in a friendly manner. Akeno and Koneko just stood still and staring at him with wide eyes while on the other hand, Sona and Rias started to sobbed and walked towards him. When they were in front of him, Sona slapped him while Rias kicked him on his knee. They continued to beat him until he got away from the two.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The blond haired young man shouted indignantly.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE WHEN YOU JUST DISAPPEARED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!" Sona shot back as tears falling down on her face and continued to beat him.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT WE HEARD SOME OUTRAGEOUS RUMORS ABOUT YOU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING DURING LAST FIVE YEARS?!" Rias shouted as she punched him in the gut.

"Well..." Only to be cut off by another slap courtesy of the Sitri heiress then hugged him tightly.

"I was worried sick, Naruto. Why did you leave? You better have a good explanation or else." Sona said to Naruto with a tone that she was not joking with her threat.

"I'm sorry Sona-chan, Rias-chan. I'll explain things later on." Naruto said as he return the hug.

On the sidelines, Naruto's company just watched silently of Naruto's beating and reunion. While Rias and Sona's peerage were confused because not only they know their host but they beat him.

"Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, who is he? Why does he know you guys?" Issei asked Akeno and Koneko who were smiling with tears at the corner of their eyes.

"Fuku-kaichou, do you know him? And why is it that kaichou hugging him?" A jealous Saji asked Tsubaki who's smiling as she looked at Sona.

"Well, it's better that Akeno-san or Koneko-san answer your questions since I never met him. I only heard stories about him from kaichou."

Everyone looked at the two and waited for their response. "He's their childhood friend, Naruto Paimon. The last member of the Paimon clan and heir to it's household. Koneko and I met him when he visited the Rias to play with her. Then some time later, he met Sona and they became close friends. Though I don't know what really happened between the two of them." Akeno explained to the group while Koneko just nodded .

Sensing the confusion of the other group, Naruto released Sona in his arms and looked towards them.

"Well, since the 'reunion' was finished, let's get to the introductions! My name is Naruto Paimon. As Akeno-chan said, I'm the last of Paimon clan and it's heir. Now I'm going to introduce my peerage to you guys since I told them not to use their names for you will know them." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face earning a stupefied looks on his guests.

"Just go and introduce them so that we can do ours and tell us what you been doing during your disappearance and about the rumors." Sona retorted while wiping the tears on her face.

"Okay, jeez. You're always so serious _So-tan . _Well then, let's start." Naruto said while calling his peerage to come near him.

"This is my Queen, Noella Crowley. An expert magician and current possessor of Absolute Demise or also known as Eternal Ice Princess." Naruto said while pointing her. She appears to be in her early twenties with long white hair tied in a pony tail with a huge black ribbon. She had pale complexion and her face was framed with long bangs that reaches her chest.

"Hello everyone. I'll be in your care." Noella said with a formal tone as she bowed.

"Wait, _Crowley _? Are you Aleister Crowley's descendant? And a Longinus possessor too?" Sona inquired Noella.

Hearing her words, Rias and the others looked at Noella with shocked expressions. Not everyday you can see the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus.

"Yes, I'm his descendant but I'm not as good as him when it comes to magic." Noella confirmed with a stoic expression.

"Okay, now let's go to the next person. This is Fu, one of my Rooks. A fairy that once served King Oberon at his court in Avalon. She's a daughter of a nymph and a spriggan. She's good at using spears and fairy spells. And also, she's knowledgeable in herbalism." Naruto said as he pointed at Fu. She had a spiky, shoulder length mint green hair and has orange eyes.

"Hello, I'm Fu! I hope we can be good friends." Fu said as she bowed in front of them.

"Okay, ask your questions later. Let's finish first the introductions, shall we?" Naruto interjected before any of them could ask about Fu.

"The next is one my Bishops, the mutated one, Shouko Akagi. A Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said while pointing at Shouko who was pouting at his introduction.

This earned many gasps at their guest. A Kyuubi is known to be par with an Ultimate Class Devils and Naruto has one on his peerage? What's next, a hero descendant?

"Mou, why is it so short? I thought you'd say some cool things about me. Naru you meanie!" Shouko protested at her introduction and sprouted her ears and tails. She had a fair skin and vibrant red hair at reached her back. On the top of her head, there were two red fox ears with white tips. And her nine red tails with white tips were lazily moving on different directions. Her eyes were colored gold and had black slits.

"Shouko, don't be a bother to Naruto-kun. We don't have all the time of the world to waste for your introduction." Noella said to Shouko with a stern voice.

"What did you say you ice witch?!" Shouko shot back at Noella with a menacing glare.

"Guys, please stop it. You can rip each other later, okay?" Naruto diffused the tension between the two of them before things escalated. Noella remained her cold demeanor while Shouko just huffed away. Naruto just sighed tiredly at their antics.

"Well now that's over, let me introduce to you my two knights. The blonde one is Vivianne Pendragon and the silver haired one is Genevieve du Lac." Naruto motioned at the two who just smiled and waved at the group.

Vivianne had a small stature and fair skin tone. Her blonde shoulder length hair was tied in a pony tail. Her face was framed with jaw length bangs and her deep green eyes were barely covered with her bangs. Genevieve on the other hand had a short hair and gray eyes. She appears to be in her late teens and had a white skin tone.

"Pendragon? du Lac? How in the name of Satans did you get the descendants of King Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere?" Rias voiced out her disbelief.

The others were now completely shocked. A magician's descendant with a Longinus, a fairy that once served at Avalon, a Kyuubi and now, two hero descendants? Just how did Naruto managed to convinced them to join his peerage?

"Hey tomato, I'm not your King Arthur's descendant, I'm Mordred's descendant." Vivianne corrected Rias with a glare.

"Vivianne, you should've just told her nicely, do you have to insult her?" Genevieve asked Vivianne with a tired tone.

Now, Rias, Sona and the others had their mouth agape while Naruto and his peerage just sighed at Vivianne. She just insulted a High Class Devil without having a care in the world!

"Sorry for her attitude, she's not the type that do formalities." Naruto apologized while waving his hands to gather their attention. Rias just nodded at him and motioned to continue.

"Wait, you said her name is Genevieve du Lac right? Isn't she one of Church's top exorcists?" Sona asked Naruto skeptically. Everyone's eyes were now wide open as they stared at Genevieve.

"Yes Sitri-sama. I _was_ once an _exorcist_. But due to some unfortunate events, I met Naruto-sama and joined his peerage as his Knight." Genevieve answered Sona's inquiry. They noticed that she mentioned the word 'exorcist' with hatred.

"Gene-chan, please calm down." Naruto muttered softly as he held her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Hearing Naruto's words, Genevieve calmed herself down and smiled at him. "Now for the last three, they're all my Pawns. You already met Hinata Hyuuga, she's the one that received you. She was worth 2 pieces." Naruto pointed at Hinata who smiled and apologized at them for her behavior earlier.

"The one who volunteered to call me was Yakumo Ose, a member of the extinct clan of Ose, one of the 72 pillars." Naruto pointed at Yakumo who bowed at them and smiled. She had a long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on the other side, but on the other side it is in a braid. She had a white skin tone and a slim body. "She was worth 3 pieces." Naruto added.

"Wait, if she's a member of one of the clans of 72 pillars, doesn't it makes her a High Class Devil? She can receive her own Evil Pieces and start her own peerage and yet, why did she joined in yours?" Sona asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Well, long story short, I was a damsel in distress, he helped me and offered his friendship. But when he said that he was to leave the Underworld again, I cried and he offered me a place in his peerage." Yakumo happily explained to Sona. The group was just stupefied at her simple yet complete answer.

"Okay, this is my last Pawn, Shikamaru Nara. He was worth 3 pieces and he's the laziest person I know." Naruto introduced Shikamaru who looked like going to sleep at any moment. He had a shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky pony tail with brown narrow eyes.

"Troublesome blond. Nice to meet you guys. I hope we got along." Shikamaru said lazily at the group.

"Don't mind about him, he's just like that. He maybe lazy but he's our strategist." Naruto emphasized while his peerage nodded their heads, agreeing at Naruto's words.

"Okay, so now, you only left with a Bishop and a Rook?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Well, yeah. I kept them for for some reasons." Naruto said with a sly tone.

"Well, now that you finished introducing you peerage, I'll start mine." Sona said while motioning her peerage to get closer to her and started her introduction.

"Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen." Sona pointed at Tsubaki who bowed at Naruto and his peerage. She's a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wore a square, semi-rimmed glasses.

"Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, my Bishops." Momo had a black hair that reached her back with bangs just above her blue-green eyes. While Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes.

Then Sona pointed a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. "Tomoe Meguri, my Knight." Sona said while Tomoe happily waved her hands at Naruto and his peerage.

"Yura Tsubasa, my Rook." Yura was a tall girl with blue, shoulder length hair and matching eyes.

"Saji Genshirou, worth 4 pieces and Ruruko Nimura who worth 1 piece." Sona said as she pointed at the lone male in their group who has short blond hair and grey eyes with a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

"Wow So~tan, your introduction is boring. Why are you always so serious? Can't you be like Levi-nee~tan~?" Naruto remarked her with a playful tone.

Everyone just snickered at Naruto's word while Sona blushed at embarrassment.

"Stop calling me that! Since when did you call her like that? As I remember, you called her 'Serafall-sama'. So can you tell me what happened?" Sona said with a sweet voice but her eyes were dead serious.

"Mou~ So~tan is so serious. I'll tell you later when Ria~tan's introductions are over." Naruto said while pouting like a child.

"Okay, you better tell me _everything ._" Sona emphasized seriously. Naruto just nodded at her and motioned Rias to start her introductions.

"This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Rias pointed at her. Akeno bowed and gave them a sweet smile.

"Koneko Toujou, my Rook." The petite girl with white hair just nodded from Rias' words.

"Yuuto Kiba, my Knight." Kiba bowed and smiled at Naruto's group.

"My Bishop, Asia Argento and my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou who worth 8 pieces." As she pointed at Issei and Asia who bowed and gave them a friendly smiles.

"8 pieces? Hm, perhaps a Longinus possessor?" Naruto questioned Rias.

"Perceptive as always Naruto-kun. Yes, he's the current possessor of Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gear that housed Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons." Rias stated proudly.

"Well now that's over, let's eat while I explain things to you guys." Naruto said as he gestured his hand to the tables.

Everyone served themselves with the snacks and drinks of their own choice. As they finished getting what they wanted, all of them were now sitting on the chairs. Sona and Rias sat in front of Naruto while their respective peerages were beside them.

"Naruto, since when did you came back?" Sona asked Naruto who was munching some chips.

"Well, I returned to the Underworld last week while the others were searching for a place for us to stay in this town since I'm planning to surprise you guys. But when I visited your home, well..." Naruto's words stopped as he smiled sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what?" Rias rebuked with an irritated voice.

"Uhm, this what happened..." Naruto started narrating his return in the Underworld.

* * *

**Flashback (Last week in the Underworld)**

Naruto was now standing in front of the gates of Sitri estate. It's been 5 years since he last entered this place and nothing seems changed. He just returned from his self-imposed exile. Having visited his parents' resting place, he decided to visit the Sitri and Gremory household. Now, he head towards the guards to ask permission of his entry towards the castle. He presented his clan's crest at the back of his right hand. As the guards saw this, they were shock for a moment. They heard about the disappearance of the Paimon's heir 5 years ago. The guards stood still until they heard Naruto's coughed.

"Can I go inside now?" Naruto inquired the guards as they recovered from their shock.

They opened the gates and granted him entry to the castle. One of the guards had escorted him towards the castle's living room. When they reached their destination, the guard bowed down to Naruto and returned to his post. Watching the guard leave, he knocked twice on the wooden door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

He pushed the door opened and scanned the occupants of the room while they were staring at him with wide eyes. There were four of them namely Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia Lucifege, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. Seeing them, he gulped and steeled himself of what will happen to him.

"Naru-tan! You're back! We missed you so much! You just disappeared without a trace 5 years ago!" Serafall shouted as she glomped at Naruto and hugged her tightly.

"See...rraaa..f..aaa..ll..ss..aaaa..mmaa.." Naruto struggled at her harms.

"Serafall, you might release Naruto before he dies from the lack of oxygen." Sirzechs voiced out as he looked at Naruto's blue face.

"Sorry Naru-tan. Now, can you tell us where you have been? So~tan cried when you left you know." Serafall asked Naruto after she release him from her grasp.

Catching his breath, Naruto looked at them and noticed Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory walk towards him.

"Uhm good day Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory. It's nice to see you doing well." Nartuo said with a nervous smile as he looked at the scary expressions of their face. As the two of them stopped right in front of him, Naruto apologized at the two of them with a bow.

"I'm sorry for my disappearance and troubles that I caused."

Lady Sitri bonked him in the head while Lady Gremory hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked with a hint of anger on her voice

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I know the consequences of my actions and I'm ready to take any punishments for it." Naruto stated apologetically.

"It's okay, what matters is that you're safe. But you have to tell us what did you do during this last 5 years." Lady Gremory said with a motherly smile.

"Uhm, I went to travel around the Human World, continued my training and fulfilled my promise to dad." Naruto explained to them.

"And what kind promise was it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Uhm, to search for some suitable peerage members." Naruto said as he noticed the stares of the occupants of the room.

"If that's the reason why you left, you didn't have to leave here in the Underworld to search for your the members of your peerage." Lady Sitri rebuked at his answer.

"Well, it's just that I want to get away from here. I wanted to forget about _that _day." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head.

Hearing his words, they didn't questioned him any further. They knew what happened on _that _day.

"So, what are you planning to do know? Since you came back, you can attend the gathering of the Young Devils at this summer." Sirzechs asked Naruto.

"I want to lay low for awhile and wait for a perfect opportunity to announce to the Underworld about my return. But I don't know what to do until summer comes." Naruto stated his plan to them.

"You could attend at the school in the Human World were Rias, Sona and their peerage attends." Lady Gremory suggested at Naruto.

"Eh?! School?! Why would I attend to that boring educational institute? All I planned was to stay in the Human World where Rias and Sona were studying and surprise them! Why would I go to school with them?! I hate schools!" Naruto protested as he waved both of his hands in denial.

"That's a good idea. And think of it as your punishment young man. Do you think we would let you off so easily after the stunt you pulled off?" Lady Sitri remarked sternly to Naruto.

Seeing no way out of this, Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Look on the bright side, you can spend time with Sona and Rias. You can make up for the time you left for 5 years." Lady Gremory added.

"They'll definitely beat me to the inch of my life." Naruto muttered as he shivered of what will the two will do to him.

"Mou~ Naru-tan! I think they won't hurt you 'cause they missed you too." Serafall said cheerfully.

"I think Serafall is right Naruto-kun. I know that we should believe that they can take care of themselves but we can't help but to worry of their safety." Sirzechs agreed at Serafall's words.

"Fine. Me and my peerage will enroll at Kuoh. But one of my peerage member is old enough to be a student, so what should I do about it?" Naruto said as he looked over to Sirzechs.

"She can be a teacher in there. Just send your files to me and I'll have someone do the process. You can attend the school next week. I'll just send your uniforms and things you needed after the process is done." Sirzechs answered his query.

"Okay. But can you please don't tell Sona and Rias that I've return? I wanted to invite them to my small party for moving in the town and surprise them." Naruto plead as he looked at them.

"O~kaay Naru-tan! Just take care of So~tan and Ria~tan on the Human World." Serafall chirped happily as she strike a pose that looked like a magical girl.

"Of course Serafall-sama. I'll protect them if they are in danger since they are my friends." Naruto agreed on her request.

"Mou~ Naru-tan! You can call me Sera-neechan or Levi-neechan!" Serafall exclaimed with a pout on her face.

"But it will be disrespectful to you, one of the Satan to call you like that." Naruto responded while smiling sheepishly.

"Your lucky that I didn't freeze you for making my little So~tan cry, Naru-tan." Serafall said with a sweet smile on her face but her eyes were dead serious of what she said.

Seeing that he had no choice, he looked at the others to ask help to get him out of his predicament. Sirzechs was just chuckling, Grayfia just remained emotionless as always and Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory just giggling at his misfortune.

"O-okay Sera-nee-tan." Naruto said as he tried to hide the blush of his face because of his embarrassment.

"Yippe! See, it's not so hard to say it right? If only So~tan is like you Naru~tan. She's always so serious!" Serafall cheered as she hugged Naruto again.

"Well, now that's over. Do you still have plans for today Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked Naruto who given up struggling on her grasp.

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I'm planning to get some books at the Paimon estate and help my peerage at their task." Naruto answered.

"You're leaving already? Mou~ Naru-tan! Why do you always leave?" Serafall asked while childishly pouting at him.

"Serafall, he said that he had some plans. He won't leave again like he did. Right Naruto?" Lady Gremory said with a sweet voice.

Too sweet for our blond hero.

"Yes, I won't leave again. I decided to settle down and prepare for my responsibilities as heir of the Paimon clan." Naruto clarified.

Having been released from Serafall's arms, he fixed himself and looked at them seriously.

"I'll be going now. I don't know what will happen to my peerage members if I left them for a long time. Some of them are a bit...unique." Naruto said to everyone.

"Sure, just be careful. You'll visit us again when the gathering will start right?" Lady Sitri asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'll visit again and introduce my peerage to everyone." Naruto answered and smiled at Lady Sitri.

"Just don't forget to send me your files Naruto-kun." Sirzechs reminded him.

"Of course Lucifer-sama, I'll send them as soon as I arrive at the Human World." Naruto said respectfully.

"And please look out for Ria~tan for me. Her onii-tan is not around to watch her." Sirzechs said with a childish voice.

Naruto just chuckled at the Crimson Satan's behavior. Casting a teleportation spell, he turned her gaze at everyone again and said his farewells.

"It's nice meeting you again, Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia-san, Lucifer-sama and.. Sera-nee~tan." Naruto said while grinning as he engulfed with a bright light from the spell.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"...and that explains why I started to call her on that name." Naruto finished his story.

"I should have known that she'll do something like that." Sona muttered under her breath.

"Wait, buchou and kaichou's siblings are Satans?!" Issei exclaimed loudly as he stood up. Saji, Asia and some of Sona's peerage stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Yes Issei. My onii-sama took the mantle of Lucifer while Sona's elder sister took the mantle of Leviathan after the Civil War." Rias explained to her Pawn.

"Wow, I didn't know that you two are like princesses in the Underworld." Issei remarked with an amazed voice.

"Please don't think of us like that Hyoudou-san. We're just like any Devils, we don't act like some royalty because of our relatives." Sona clarified at Issei.

"I'm sorry about that kaichou." Issei apologized as he sat down again on his chair.

"It's fine. Most of the Devils we met had the same reactions when they knew about our siblings." Sona replied.

"Pft, they maybe Satans but they're hardcore siscons." Naruto mumbled softly. Sadly, Rias and Sona heard him and glared at him.

"So now that you answered Sona's questions, now you need to answer mine." Rias said seriously leaving no rooms for arguments.

"What rumors are you talking about Ria~tan?" Naruto said while pretending to be ignorant of what she meant.

"Rias is right, Naruto. Are those rumors true or not?" Sona asked with a cold tone.

Curious of what Sona and Rias meant, Rias and Sona's groups stared at him. Even some of his peerage were looking at him!

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto lied as he sweating like crazy due to his nervousness.

"Don't lie to us Naruto Paimon. Tell us if they're true or really just rumors." Sona retorted as she glared at him with intensity.

"Fine. just tell me about them and I'll confirm if they're true or not." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Well, the rumors that..."

* * *

**And done! I always wanted to do a cliffhanger so forgive me in doing this. I know you're thinking that Naruto's peerage maybe a little bit OP or OP itself but this is a FANFICTION. Normalcy be damned. =)**

**Please Review your thoughts about this, I'll appreciate it.**

**(In this story, Mordred Pendragon was half brother of King Arthur so don't asked why there's another Pendragon in MY story.)**

**Here's the Character BIO of Naruto's Peerage. But first, I would like to give my tanks to Silent Psycho Gamer and Relics of the Shadows for suggesting some characters.**

* * *

**Queen : Noella Crowley (OC) [Descendant of Aleister Crowley]**

**Former Race : Human**

**Age : 22**

**Skills and Abilities: Expert Magician**

**Sacred Gear : Absolute Demise (Eternal Ice Princess) [Takes a form of ice blue tiara]**

**Appearance : Appears to be in her early twenties with long white hair tied in a pony tail with a huge black ribbon. She had pale complexion and her face was framed with long bangs that reaches her chest.**

**Personality : Serious and strict but soft and carefree if she's alone with Naruto.**

**History : Outcast of Magician Association due to the actions of her ancestor. She traveled the world to search a place where someone will accept her not because of her Sacred Gear but her skills as a magician. During her travels, he met Naruto who was still 13 years old at that time while she was 17. They introduced each other and learned that he's a Devil. She asked why someone who's young as him was traveling alone. He answered that he needs to find members of his peerage and to train his clan's demonic power. He asked if she would join in his travels and if she could help him developing his new technique using rune magic. Curious of his technique, she accepted his request and joined him in his travels. As they traveled, she got to know Naruto more and she was impressed at his progress in his technique. And one thing she liked the most was he acknowledged and praised her skills and knowledge in magic. And when the time came that they were to go at separate ways, she asked him if she could join her peerage. He immediately agreed and made her his Queen and continued their journey.**

**Reference of her Ancestry : Alesiter Crowley of Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

**Rook : Fu (No surename) [from Naruto]**

**Former Race : Fairy (Nymph and Spriggan)**

**Age : 16**

**Skills and Abilities: Expert at Fairy Spells and wielding spears.**

**Weapon : Still haven't thought about it.**

**Appearance : (Fu from Naruto)**

**Personality : Cheerful and adventureous.**

**History : Daugther of a Nymph and a Spriggan. At one time she was an apprentice soldier at arms serving in Oberon's court in Avalon, but she only did this because she longed to visit the human world which was only possible for a select few due to the encroachment of the modern world. One day, she and her group of fellow apprentices came upon a group of magicians that kidnap fairies via a Fairy Ring. As the group of trainees were being over powered by the criminals, aid came in the form of Naruto who had been investigating the commotion on the other side of the Fairy ring. In that meeting she became enamored with the Paimon heir, and decided to join him to see the world.**

**Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

* * *

**Bishop (Mutation) : Shouko Akagi (OC)**

**Former Race : Youkai (Kyuubi no Kitsune)**

**Age : 15**

**Skills and Abilities : Expert at using Foxfire. Adept at Senjutsu and Youjutsu.**

**Appearance : She fair skin and vibrant red hair at reached her back. Her eyes were colored gold and had black slits.**

**Personality : Playful, cheerful and possessive when it comes to Naruto.**

**History : She was abandoned at young age and forced to live alone. She was feared and ostracized by humans because of her ears and tails. One day, she met Naruto when she was crying because of her life. At first, she was skeptical at Naruto's approach because all the people she met was afraid of her. But she was baffled when he told her that he himself was not a human and complimented her ears and tails. He then asked her why she was crying. She told him the story of her life and asked him if she deserved it. Naruto comforted her and asked her if she wants to be his family and to be part of his peerage so that she won't be alone anymore. She happily accepted his offer and joined his peerage.**

* * *

**Knight (Mutation) : Genevieve du Lac (OC) [Descendant of Lancelot du Lac and Guinevere]**

**Former Race : Human**

**Age : 16**

**Skills and Abilities : Expert in swordsmanship and Water Magic**

**Weapon : Dragon Slayer Holy Sword Arondight. An inferior sword compared to the four known Holy Swords but still formidable due to it's ability to receive any attacks without taking any damage.**

**Appearance : She has silver short hair and gray eyes. She appears to be in her late teens and had a white skin tone.**

**Personality : Kind and polite. Fiercely loyal to Naruto to the point where she release a killing intent on those who insulted him.**

**History : She was raised by the Church and revered as a child. She believed it was her job as a 'Knight' to protect her Lord, the Church. One day she is asked to be examined by Valper Galilie and made her the base of the Holy Sword Project. Upon hearing about the project, she started to doubt her faith to the Church. Finally, she was asked to wipe out a town full of Devil contractors along with some exorcists. While doing their mission, she found out that there were no Devil worshipers at all and the exorcists that aided her were raping several woman. In grief and anger of having her reality shattered, she slaughtered all of them. She was labelled as a Stray Exorcist despite the church knowing what really happened. She was hunted by her colleague, Dulio Gesualdo, the Church's Strongest Exorcist. They fought for a short time and she was outclassed by a large margin even if she was one of the Church's top exorcists. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, Naruto joined the fray and confronted Dulio. They fought for few minutes in stalemate. Seeing this, Dulio decided to let her go. She asked her why didn't he killed her and Naruto. He told her that he knew about what happened to her mission and he couldn't kill herself in doing what she done. And he'll just report that she escaped him but not without some fatal wounds. Knowing what Dulio's plan, Naruto just thanked him and he left the two of them. Naruto asked her if she wanted to be a Devil. She agreed and pledged herself to Naruto and serves him faithfully. At first, she wore a happy-go-lucky mask to hid her guilt and sadness of her past. But Naruto broken down her mask and helped her to overcome it.**

**Character was suggested by Relic of the Shadows**.

* * *

**Knight : Vivianne Pendragon (OC) [Descendant of Mordred Pendragon]**

**Former Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Skills and Abilities: Expert in swordsmanship**

**Weapon : Demonic Sword Clarent. Has an ability to unleash a demonic aura that changes according to the weiler's perferences.**

**Appearance : (Mordred Pendragon of Fate) [I don't own this.]**

**History : She was an outcast in her family due to being the first female descendant of Morded. Even she was a prodigy on swordsmanship, they disregard her talents. Tired of her treatment, she took the Demonic Sword Clarent and left at her home. During her travels, she met Naruto who's fighting a group of vampires all by himself and defeated them all. Marveled at his fighting prowess, she introduced herself and asked if she could follow him. Naruto offered her to be her another Knight in his peerage and she accepted it.**

* * *

**Pawn (2 pieces) : Hinata Hyuuga (from Naruto)**

**Former Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Skills and Abilities : Master of various Martial Arts and Magic Analyst **

**Appearance : (Hinata from Naruto)**

**Personality : Kind, meek, polite and friendly.**

**History : She was a heiress of a clan of mikos that specialized in exorcising evil spirits. But one day, she learned that she was already engaged through an arranged marriage. She doesn't want to be married at the man she doesn't love so she ran away from her home. Her clan knew about her escape and sent some pursuer to bring her back. She met Naruto and his peerage during her escapade and helped her escaped. Knowing that her clan will send some reinforcements, Naruto took her with them and escaped. Naruto asked her why she was being chased. She told them her story and started crying for she didn't have a place to go. Naruto suggested that she would join his peerage and accepted his offer.**

**Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

* * *

**Pawn (3 pieces) : Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

**Age : 15**

**Skills and Abilities : Illusion Devil Magics. Her illusions causes the target's brain to make anything that happens within the illusions physically real. But this depends on how much demonic power she used to cast the spell.**

**Appearance : (Yakumo Kurama of Naruto)**

**Personality : Cheerful, childish and overprotective of Naruto.**

**History : She was a member of Ose clan, one of the extinct clan of 72 pillars during the Great War. Her father abandoned them at the night she was born and mother died in an unknown disease when she was 8 years old. Growing up alone, she was bullied by her peers because she had a weak body. One night, when she was heading home a group of drunk men surrounded her. Knowing that they'll do some despicable things on her, she cried loudly and unconsciously killed them with her illusion. As soon as she done the deed, she fainted at the gruesome scene around her. When she woke up, she saw Naruto who was watching her. Naruto introduced himself and told her that she carried her away after he cleaned the scene. Sensing that he's not lying, she told her name and her story. Naruto offered her his friendship which she accepted with tears. When Naruto told her that he was just here to visit his parents' graves, she cried and lamented that her first friend was only short lived. But Naruto suggested something for her to be with him, to be a part of his peerage. She readily accepted his offer since she had no attachment to anyone except for her mother.**

**Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

* * *

**Pawn (3 pieces) : Shikamaru Nara (from Naruto)**

**Former Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Skills and Abilities : Adept in Devil Magic and Strategist**

**Sacred Gear : Mirror of the Night (Own creation) - Can materialize and manipulate the possessor's shadow to bind, immobilize and attack an intended targets.**

**Appearance : (Shikamaru from Naruto)**

**Personality : (The same as the Canon)**

**History : Shikamaru was an orphan who goes to school through a scholarship. He was also a known shogi and chess player. One day, he won on the tournament on chess with adults as his opponents. When he was heading home, he was surrounded and beaten to death and thrown at the dumpster by his opponents earlier in the tournament. During his last breaths, he wished that he could live more of his life. Little did he know that near him, a leaflet glowed and Naruto arrived. He reincarnated him and brought to his temporary place to heal Shikamaru and wait for him to wake up and tell about his new life. When he woke up, he was surprised that he was still alive and his injuries were already healed. Then Naruto arrived and explain his situation to him which he surprisingly accepted and vowed to repay Naruto's kindness by helping him in any way he can.**

**Character was suggested by some Reviewers.**

* * *

**I hope you guys like them. Please send some ideas about the ****_rumors_****Naruto was involved. **=)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello guys! I'm really sorry for the delay! I'm formerly known as "ShinobuAnicca". The reason why I changed my pen name is... rather disturbing so I really don't want to share it. Haha! So, my life is kinda hectic for now because of work, work and work. Tsk, As for this update, this is kinda rushed so please bear with it. And I wanted to clarify some things in the story so that these questions/statements won't be repeated like a broken record player. =)**

**1. Rias Gremory will NOT be on the pairing.**

**2. Reason of why Naruto was hit by Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory.**

**- During his childhood, he always visit the Sitris and Gremorys so the two always saw Naruto. And as you know in the story, Naruto grew up without a mother so he looked at them like a mother figure but never showed them openly. Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory became fond of him and see him like a surrogate son. I know that I didn't state it in my story so I'm really sorry about that. =)**

**3. Why the hell Naruto just let Sona and Rias hit him?**

**- Well, he is their childhood friend at all. And a close one at that. And he thought that he deserved a little beating from them because of the stunt he pulled off. And Naruto won't be a submissive sissy, he just acts like a certain red haired Maou we know. =)**

**4. Naruto's peerage is OP?**

**- Weh? Having a good lineage doesn't make you powerful in an instant. Of course they would have to train their ass of to reach their full potential. The same goes to Naruto.**

**So that's all the things that I have to clarify. I'm just a mere newbie in writing fanfics so please go easy on me. =)**

**And here's the chapter 4 of 'The Maelstrom of Black Lightning'. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD or any other elements that came from other series in this story.**

* * *

"Well, the rumors that you fought and annihaliated an army of European Youkais that caused chaos and havoc in a small town in the Portugal and a group of Stray Magicians all by yourself. Care to explain them?" Rias deadpanned at the blond devil.

"WHAT?!" The others exclaimed in shock at Rias' statement at Naruto.

"Huh? Where did you heard about those ridiculous stories?" Naruto uncomfortably said as he tried to ignore his guests' stares.

"From my brother so don't you dare lie about it." Rias glared at him.

"Oh, I should have known. And here I thought that the Underworld didn't know about those things. Damn!" Naruto dropped on his knees with a depressing aura surrounding him. Everyone's shock was know turned into pure disbelief at Naruto's sudden change.

"So those were true huh? And here I thought that Lucifer-sama was just exaggerating when he told Rias that someone reported those incidents." Sona sighed tiredly and massaged her forehead.

Naruto just ignored her and everybody else as he continue mumbled incoherent words and repeatedly hit the ground. The Sitri and Gremory group sweatdropped at his actions.

"Is Naruto-san alright?" Asia timidly asked the unconcerned Paimon group.

"Hm? He's always like that. Overreacting on things." Genevieve assured the former nun.

"Stop acting like that Naruto. We have more questions to ask and we don't have all the time in the world for your childishness." Sona reprimanded at the "depressed" Naruto.

"Okay So-tan!" Naruto bounced back to his usual self and grinning at the dumbfounded looks he received from Sona and Rias' peerage.

'Is he a bipolar?' They thought the same time while Sona, Rias and his peerage just sighed at him.

"How did you manage to do it? I know you're strong compared to us, your age group because of your unusual high magic reserves. But even with only that, you can't do such feats." Sona seriously asked Naruto.

Now everyone's attention was focused on the blond and waiting for his answer for they're also curious of how did he became strong enough to do those things in a young age.

"Training, lots of it. Did you guys think that I just wasted my time traveling all around the world?" Naruto deadpanned at the group.

The group's expectation was shattered at his short yet logical answer.

"We already knew that training can make you stronger! What I mean was, HOW?" Rias shot back at him with an irritated voice.

"Secret! But the reason that I need to get stronger to protect those who are close to me." Naruto happily answered to the Gremory heiress.

"Alright, we won't ask further about HOW did you train. One thing that I know since we were still young is that you were secretive when it comes to your training." Sona sighed at the blond's actions.

"Sooooo, what's the next question?" Naruto asked the two nonchantly while eating some chips from Yakumo.

"I heard from my father that you have a relationship with the Agares heiress. Is it true?" Sona asked Naruto with a cold voice.

*Cough Cough* "WHAT?! A relationship with See-chan?! What in the nine circles of Hell was Lord Agares thinking?!" Naruto choked at Sona's news.

"And now you call her with such name?! And what about Lord Agares?! What does he have to do with it?! You only told us that you and _her _were JUST friends after you saved her from some thugs after you visited your parents' resting place!" An enraged Shouko hissed and grabbed the utterly shocked Naruto at his shoulder.

Everyone was dumbfounded at the scene that was playing right in front of them. They didn't know if they should be shocked if Naruto was really in a relationship with an heiress of Agares household or Shouko was now gripping Naruto's shoulder tightly.

"Shouko-san please calm down. I think Naruto-kun doesn't even know about this." Hinata calmly said at Shouko who was now shaking Naruto furiously and kept asking "why" and "how" at him.

"Hmph! You better clear this up Naru-kun!" Shouko huffed and released the dizzy blond at her grasp.

"Urghh. Okay okay! I'll talk to Lord Agares and See-chan immidiately if I have some free time! Geez, why does she always acts like that? Is she my mother or something?" Naruto mumbled as he fixed himself.

His peerage members just sighed at Naruto's denseness while his guests looked at him with disbelief looks and thinking of one the same thing.

_'Is he really that dense?'_

"I think I know the reason why Lord Agares spread the rumors of you and her daugther in a relationship." A sleepy looking Shikimaru voiced out.

"Care to share it with us Shika? Because it'll be a long time before I'll return to the Underworld again." Naruto said at his Pawn.

"This is just my speculation so don't take it as the truth of what really Lord Agares was thinking when he started to spread the rumor. I think he wanted to stop her daugther's suitors to keep courting and proposing political marriages that they're sending. And seeing that you and her daugther were getting close with each other, he planned to spread some stories that she is already seeing someone just to stop others from courting and proposing at her just for being an heiress of a clan. And maybe he also wanted to have their household and ours to have ties by doing this." Shikamaru stated what he thought the reasons of Lord Agares' action.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Shikamaru's hypothesis and did not notice Rias' melancholic expression. Sona, Akeno and Naruto looked at her with sad expression for the three of them knew about her situation.

"Hurray for Lord Agares' brilliant thinking! Now, I won't have to worry if some hussies try to sink their disgusting claws at Naru-kun! But he'll still pay for what he had done! How will he explain to other people about his big lie?!" Shouko cheered but suddenly made a sullen expression as she remembered what will be the consequences of the lie.

The tense atmosphere was destoryed by Shouko's sudden outburst but sent them deep in their thoughts as they heard Shouko's last sentence.

"Let's not worry about that for now. We still have plenty of time before we return in the Underworld. So, can you tell me what rumors you guys still want to confirm?" Naruto decided to avert everyone's attention to him as the topic was getting serious for a get together.

"Ah? Hm, I heard you fought many powerful beings during your self-imposed exile. Were they true?" Sona said with a cold voice as she snapped out from her thoughts.

Everyone return to reality when they heard Sona's statement and made them curious of who were the beings he met and fought. Naruto and his peerage just stared at them with deadpan looks at their reactions.

"So-tan, I only met and even made friends with some of them. Just name them and I'll tell you what really happened in our meeting so that I can clarify those outrageous stories." Naruto rebuked at Sona's statement while faking a hurt expression.

"You're right. I'm sorry for my hasty conclusion. It's just that we only heard rumors about you during your disappearance." Sona apologized at the blond devil with a sullen face.

"Mou! Is So-tan was really worried at the li'l old me?" Naruto teased the stoic Sitri heiress.

"Who wouldn't be worried if they heard all of your exploits?!" Sona shot back at Naruto with her cold glare.

"So-tan you meanie!" Naruto stuck out his tounge and and continued to tease the flustered Sona.

At the sidelines, the Sitri and the Gremory Group with the exception of Rias, Akeno and Koneko were looking the scene with dumbfounded faces for this was the first time they saw Sona acting like this. Rias, Akeno and even the always expressionless Koneko smiled a little at the nostalgic scene in front of them. The Paimon group just watch the two with small smiles in their faces for they know Naruto's behavior with his friends.

"I already told you to stop calling me like that! It's already bad as it is when onee-sama is calling me like that! And what about our questions for you?! Are you trying to divert all of our attention away from it?" Sona retorted at his teasing as she regain her composure.

"What? No! Why would I do that? Just start naming the beings that were involved with me in the rumors you have heard." Naruto denied her accusation.

"Okay, let's start with Odin of Asgard." Sona started to tell him the names that she heard in the rumors that he was involved.

"Pervy Old Geezer? Met one time in Europe after the Portugal incident. I saw him peeping in the ladies bath and busted him. After that, we talked a little bit about the incident and he went back to Asgard. He's really a cool geezer, if you ignore his pervertedness." Naruto casually answered at the group.

"Yeah, that old geezer was really a pervert. Always talking about busts and butts." Vivianne added her opinion.

Their words gained a gaping expressions at their guest for they just boldly called Odin, a chief god, a pervert.

"O-okay, what about Sun Wukong?" Rias asked next.

"Oh, Old Man Wukong. Met during the time we were in China for a vacation. Asked some tips in senjutsu for Shouko-chan here and weapon weilding for Fu-chan. He even gave us some training tips to make us tronger! He's a good guy. Especially his companion, Yu-Long. Damn he's like Dulio, loves to eat good cusines." Naruto said with a thoughtful face in front of everyone.

Hearing that his Bishop started to learn senjutsu was already a big shocker to the group especially to Koneko who tensed at the mention of the said art. Added to that, he also met one of the Dragon Kings.

"Wait, you mentioned the name Dulio right? Dulio as in the 'Dulio Gesualdo'? The Church's Strongest Exorcist?!" Tsubaki voiced out what she noticed from Naruto's words.

"Hm? Yeah, met him on a mere coincidence and fought a little bit. After that, we met again for a few times during my travels. The guy have great tastes on foods. Damn, I really want to eat the curry we ate together in India last year again." Naruto said with a nostalgic face.

"You were on friendly terms with an exorcist? What in the name of Satan were you thinking?!" Sona shouted at the carefree blond who still have a thoughtful expression.

"What? He's really a good guy you know. And we even exchange some techniques." Naruto said to everyone who looked at him like an alien.

"Only you, Naruto. Making the impossible possible. So what technique did he taught you?" Sona curiously asked Naruto. Everyone looked at him with expectant eyes. But none of them noticed that Koneko looked at Naruto and Shouko with scared face.

"SECRET!" Naruto playfully answered to the Sitri heiress.

Everyone sighed in disappointment at Naruto's answer. All of them were curious of what technique he learned from the Church's Strongest Exorcist.

"Urgh! Fine! You're always so secretive when it comes to your techniques. So, who's the next name on the list, Rias?" Sona gave up on Naruto and asked Rias to continue question the blond.

"Uwah? What? Oh, let me see. We already mentioned Sun Wukong and Odin. So, what about Azazel?" Rias said after she recalled the names in the rumors that he involved with.

"Who's Azazel?" Issei asked his King while the others were gaping of the name Rias just said.

"Oh? You mean the Pervy Mad Scientist? The Governor of the Grigori, the organization of the Fallen Angels? Yeah, met him on Kyoto during the time we stayed there and talked a bit together with his bodyguard which is your Pawn's rival, Rias." Naruto answered Issei's query with a serious tone on the last part.

The other's who knew what Naruto meant were disturbed at his words. The Grigori has the Divine Dividing possessor on their side and he actually met him.

"My rival? You mean the White Dragon Emperor?!" Issei yelled at the blond with a distressed face.

"Hm? Yeah. And from what I can tell, he can easily killed you. I sparred with him for one time when Azazel offered us to help Noella with her Sacred Gear. He can now freely use his Balance Braker. So I suggest that you start to train you ass up to catch up with him." Naruto seriously said as he stared Issei directly in his eyes.

Hearing his words, the guests of the Paimon household had a hard time believing on what he just said about Issei's gap with his destined rival.

"No way, you can't be serious. Right, Naruto-kun?" Rias said with a worried expression and now staring at her downhearted Pawn.

"I'm serious. But don't be afraid, I think you can catch up with him if you really trained hard." Naruto cheered up the Gremory group who was worried at the news they just heard.

"Re-eally? Do you think I can catch up to him? Do you think I'll get stronger?" Issei asked Naruto with hope in his voice.

"Yeah! You should ask Rias to train you to ground. I would like to help with your training but we ourselves are busy too." Naruto said with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, it's okay Naruto. I think we can train Ise to get strong enough to reach his Balance Breaker." Rias assured the blond who gave her a small bow.

The other members of the Gremory group nodded their heads with agreement at Rias. The Pawn in question was repeatedly thanking them with their support. The Sitri and the Paimon group smiled at the bonds of the Gremory group. They already knew that the Gremory household were known for being loving towards their servants that they treated them like family. But seeing it right in front of them, they can't help but to smile at their interactions.

"So, who's next?" Naruto asked Sona who still watching her childhood friend/rival interacting with his peerage.

"You know what, I'm just glad that your back in one piece so let's stop talking about those rumors." Sona sighed at the blond who grinned at her words.

"YES! No more troublesome questions! Now, we should let everyone here get to know each other here more! After all, we'll be attending on the same school!" Naruto shouted cheerily with a huge grin on his face.

"Hm, that's a great idea. I really wanted to know the Sitri and the Gremory heiress who were with you during your childhood. Maybe they can share some of your embarrassing stories to me!" A grinning Shouko agreed at Naruto's idea.

"Meh? Enjoy yourself Shouko-chan. I got to get us more drinks." Naruto deadpanned at her, took the cooler and went inside their house.

As Naruto walked away from the group, the Sitri, Gremory and Paimon group divided and reintroduced themselves and talked with each other.

The Queens of the Sitri, Gremory and Paimon grouped themselves and talked to each other about their experiences as a Queen in a peerage.

Vivianne, Kiba and Tomoe were talking about swords and their styles in fighting.

Genevieve and Asia were talking about their life when they were still in the Church and sharing experiences when they were turn into Devils.

The Bishops, Rook and the female Pawn of the Sitri group together with Koneko were talking with Fu, Hinata and Yakumo.

Saji and Issei were bugging the sleepy Shikamaru about his life as Naruto's Pawn.

And Sona and Rias were being questioned by Shouko about Naruto's childhood in the Underworld.

Meanwhile, our blond hero was putting all of the drinks that he could find in the refrigerator in the cooler. While he was doing this, he was thinking of what the future would bring to his friends now that he finally decided to return to the Underworld and took up the responsibilities as the last heir of the Paimon household.

_' I'm glad that Sona and Rias weren't mad as I think because of the stunt I pulled off after __**that **__day. Not that I can blame them though, I just left the Underworld without telling anyone. And my comrades too, I hope that they can adjust themselves in this new lifestyle, especially being in school. Damn! The gathering of the young devils is few month away. I need to let myself be known to the Underwold that I'm still alive and finally back. And now that I have a new family, I really hope that we can do that without causing too much commotion. We already made ourselves known to the other factions during my self imposed exile. Not to mention, I still have to find my last Rook and Bishop before the gathering. And also, about __**those**__, our familiars and contacts may have the information regarding __**their**__ locations.'_

His train of thoughts stopped when he noticed that he was now holding the last beverage inside the refigerator. Seeing this, he nonchantly tossed ot inside the cooler and proceeded to return back to the group. As he arrived at their backyard, he was taken back a bit at the scence that was playing out right in front of his eyes.

His peerage members were getting along just fine with Rias and Sona's.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Here are some drinks. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." Naruto spoke as he raised the cooler right in front of him for everyone to see.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. All of us here were just sharing some things about ourselves." Rias said as she gestured her hand to the group.

"Glad that you guys were getting along just fine." Naruto responded with a smile at them and sat beside Noella.

"Uhm Naruto-senpai, can I ask you a question?" Issei asked the blond which earned a confused and curious stares of everyone.

"Hm? Sure. What is it?" Naruto replied at the brunet.

"How strong are you?" Issei asked hesitantly as he tried to ignore everyone's eyes at him.

The Sitri and the Gremory group snapped their heads and looked at Naruto. His peerage members just stared at him with a deadpan faces for they knew that their King will never answer Issei with a straight answer.

"Hm? How strong? Just like your average High Class Devil." Naruto answered in a carefree manner which earned dumbfounded face at the curious group and giggles at Shouko and Vivianne.

"Average High Class Devil? Who would believe that?" Vivianne shot down Naruto's statement which earned her a glare courtesy of Naruto.

"Yeah, an average High Class Devil who can kill an army within minutes." Shouko nonchantly added and looked at Naruto with expresionless face.

"Hyoudo-san, you won't get the answer that you want from Naruto regarding about his current strenght and techniques. His always secretive about that ever since were young. From what he told me, his father taught him that he should always hide about that so that his enemies won't know how to counter them." Sona said to everyone who was about to retort about Naruto's answer.

"Mou! So-tan really knows me well. Well, there you have it guys!" Naruto cheered while grinning like a mad man for he just escaped everyone's inquiries about his current strength.

"Enemies? Do you or your families have many enemies that you need to do that?" Tsubaki asked Naruto who turned serious after he heard her question.

"No, me and my families didn't have enemies as far as I know. And the enemies I mean is not just your typical enemies which wanted you dead. Your future opponents in Rating Games can study all about you if you reveal too much about yourself." Naruto answered Tsubaki's query.

"Rating Games? We're still young for us to join the league. And besides, are you not confident enough about your strength abilities?" Akeno retorted at Naruto's answer.

"I'm not confident with it." Naruto answered Akeno's words bluntly.

"WHAT?!" The Sitri and the Gremory group exclaimed at his answer while his peerage just sighed sadly at it. They knew that Naruto is strong, too strong for a devil of his age. But Naruto just said that he's still not confident with his strength and abilities.

"You just said earlier that you killed an army of youkais and a group of Stray Magician all alone! And now you're saying to us that you're still not confident about yourself?!" Rias exclaimed at the silent blond.

"That's what he said to us when we asked him that question. Though he still didn't tell us his reason for it." Genevieve said to the group while looking at the blond with worried eyes. Everyone looked at Naruto and waited his response.

"I wanted to be strong enough to kill _them _if I ever see _them _again in the future." Naruto muttered darkly with his eyes covered by his bangs.

Everyone was confused about this except Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and his peerage who gasped at hearing this.

"I thought that you promised your father not to seek revenge! I know that you're strong but _they _are also strong! Stronger than you! So why are you thinking of taking revenge of what happened on _that _day?" Sona yelled at Naruto as she gripped his shoulders.

Her outburst made everyone confused of what she meant while Rias, her Queen and Rook and his peerage looked at him worriedly. And Naruto only bowed his head and not daring to see Sona and everyone's face.

"I did promise dad not to take revenge on _them_. But I didn't promise not to kill _them _if I ever see _them _again." Naruto said to Sona in a low voice that only she can hear it.

"You still haven't forgotten about it yet after all these years huh? Just promise me one thing, don't do anything stupid when that day finally comes." Sona whispered back at the silent blond.

"She's right, Naruto-kun. And when that day happens, we will help you with all we've got. Right, everyone?" Noella added to Sona's words with soft expression on her face which shocked some of her fellow peerage members but just dismissed it and nodded their heads on agreement at her words.

Hearing this, Naruto slowly raised his head and looked at Sona for a moment then turned his eyes on his peerage. Seeing their serious faces, he just chuckled lightly and scratch the back of his his head.

"I'm sorry. I still haven't gotten over from _that _nightmare and sometimes, it still haunts me. I guess I lost sights of what really were the reasons of why I trained myself to get stronger. I'm really sorry for worrying you and thank you for telling me this before I lost myself at the cycle of hatred." Naruto sincerely said to Sona and his peerage.

Hearing this, Sona realeased Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him while his peerage were nodding their heads with happy faces. The others, which consisted of Gremory and Sona's peerage just watching them silence not wanting to disturb a touching scene playing in front of them. But sadly, fate won't allow them to enjoy such touching moments when Naruto and his gang were around.

"It's okay, we're just glad that you realized it. We don't want our foolish King to be an avenger, right?" Vivianne teased Naruto which earned her a mock glare from the blond.

"Hahaha! I totally agree with you. Though what really surprised me was Noella's face earlier! Did you see her face? I really thought that she don't know to project such emotions!" Shouko laughed while facing the grinning Vivianne. This made her fellow peerage members nod in agreement while Noella just return to her usual stoic face.

"Shouko-chan, don't be so mean to Noella-chan. Was that the first time that you guys saw her like that?" Naruto told the laughing Shouko.

"YES!" All of his peerage answered with the exception of Shikamaru who just watching them.

"But when we're alone, she's acting like a normal woman at her age. She even blushes sometimes!" Naruto said earning a cold glare at her Queen who tried to keep a blush creeping from her face but failed a little.

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's obliviousness when it comes to a maiden's feelings.

"NOO! Damn you ice witch! Are you seducing _my _Naru-kun when you're alone together?!" Shouko yelled while glaring at Noella who return it with her patent cold glare.

"Okay you two, please stop it. I told you earlier that you can rip each other's throats later when our guests are gone. So please stop witch those looks, it's scary." Naruto said to the two not wanting the direction of their conversation.

"Hmph!/Hm." The two just turned their heads not wanting to see each other's faces.

Everyone sighed in relief when the two stopped glaring each other. They have already enough drama for tonight and they don't want to see another one anymore.

"You guys really do act like a family does huh?" Rias commented at their interactions, amused of their childish banters and strong bonds.

"Nah, it's just who we really are. So, can I ask some questions to you guys?" Naruto turned her attention to the two heiress and their company.

"Sure, we don't see nothing wrong with it." Sona replied at the disturbingly serious Naruto.

Hearing this, all of their attention was now focused at Naruto who was staring seriously at the two heiress with his bright blue eyes. The blond kept staring at the two for a minute or two which made the two squirmming under his gaze. After a few agonizing minutes, they saw naruto's lips move and was about to speak.

"You two, are you still afraid of the dark?" A grinning Naruto asked in a cheerful manner making everyone facepalmed for expecting something big from him but suddenly snapped out from their thoughts as his words sank in their heads. But the two in question were blushing from embarassment.

"WHY DO YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT?!" The two flustered heiress yelled at Naruto.

Hearing their outburst as the confirmation of what Naruto just said, everyone giggled at the prospect of the two being afraid of the dark.

"Hahaha! Of course! I won't forget when-" Naruto's sentence was cut by the two who covered his mouth with their hands.

"I'm not afraid of the dark anymore so stop bringing that up!" Sona shouted at Naruto with the most menacing glare that she could mustered while blushing.

"Yeah! Sona's right! We already overcome our fear of it!" Rias added and took off her hand from his mouth. Sona did the same and return to her usual strict expression.

"Ara ara. So what Naruto-kun said was true huh? If I only knew about it sooner. Fufufu." Akeno said to no one particular. Her words earned a confused looks to others who didn't really know her well. But for the ones that knew her most, they took a step back away from her unconciously.

"Okay, enough with that teasing and laughing. So what's the time now?" Naruto said as he looked at everyone.

"Uhm, it's already 11:45 PM, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered his query.

"Oh, time sure flies when you're having fun. So what's your plan now?" Naruto asked his guest who were a little bit shocked of how late the time is.

"I think it's time we head home. We still have our duties tomorrow as the Student Council. And tomorrow will be your first day at school too." Sona replied while looking at her peerage.

"Oh, school. Great. Joy. Hurray." Naruto deadpanned at her with a bored voice.

"Still lazy as ever when it comes to school huh? I'll agree with Sona, it's already late and we still have some things to do tomorrow at school." Rias commented at Naruto's attitude.

"Who loves that torture house! You sit in there for who knows how long in there!" Naruto shot back at Rias while glaring at her.

"Okaaay, so see you tomorrow?" Rias said in a carefree manner.

"Tch, fine. Sona will kill me if I'll be late tomorrow so let's call it a night. Good night everyone! I really thank you for coming here. See you tomorrow at school!" Naruto cheerfully said his farewell to this guests.

"Do you really want us to leave immediately? Or just don't want to talk about school?" Sona smirked at the blond and cast a teleportation spell for her and her peerage. Rias also did this and giggled at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly at Sona's words.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! SEE YOU IN SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Naruto's peerage shouted together as they waved their hands.

"GOOD NIGHT TOO! WE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" The Gremory and Sitri servants shouted back as a bright light started to consume them.

"Good night Rias and Sona. I really thank you for coming here tonight." Naruto smiled at the two of them with a soft expression.

"Good night too, Naruto-kun. We're just happy to see you again." Rias said as she waved her blond at him.

"Good night too, Naruto. Just don't be late at school tomorrow." Sona replied with a playful smirk on her face.

As he was about to retort Sona's words, he and his peerage were blinded by a bright light of the spell. As the light died down, the Sitri and Gremory group were now gone.

"Well, that was interesting. The two of them really change these last years. I really look forward of the future of us with them, especially the Gremory group. I wonder how will they react when they learn the truth about the White Dragon Emperor's heritage? Hmm." Naruto mused himself as he looked at the stars in the night sky.

"We'll find out soon enough. After all, they're destined to fight each other. So, shall we start cleaning up? We don't want to be late for tomorrow, right?" Noella answered his musings which caused him to look at his peerage who smiled at him in return.

"Sure. I'm feeling a little bit tired of myself so let's finish this before Shika fall asleep there." Naurto agreed and pointed the sleeping Shikamaru who just waved his hand at them.

"Okay, so let's get this started! I hope school isn't boring as it used to be." Naruto cheered and started cleaning their place up.

His peerage started their respective tasks which were pretty easy for them. Picking up rubbishes, sorting out the tables and chair and returning them in the shed, washing the dishes and throwing the garbage. For ten minutes, all of them finished their work and now going to their respective rooms whiel saying their farewell for today.

Shikamaru went first in his room, followed by Yakumo and Hinata who laughed at their fellow Pawn's actions. Then this was followed by a little squabble of Shouko, Vivianne and Noella who were stopped my Fu, Genevieve and Naruto himself.

The reason of their banter? Simple

Shouko's declaration of sleeping with Naruto.

After saying it, Noella reprimanded her which turned to a verbal fight between the two of them. But this was stopped for a brief moment when Vivanne interjected at their fight. But only to be insulted by the two which made her a little bit angry. Naruto, Fu and Genevieve just watch them and waiting for the situation, which is a daily occurence, to them.

"Damn it! No one's gonna stop me from sleeping with Naru-kun tonight!" Shouko yelled at Vivianne and Noella.

"As if you damn furball! We won't allow that to happen! Who knows what will you do to him when everyone's asleep?!" Vivianne retorted with a deadly glare at her.

"She's right, Shouko. And besides, you already slept together with him last night, right?" Noella said while keeping her usual stoic face.

"You're just saying that because you want to be the one to be with him tonight! And last night didn't count! I just snuck in his room and slept beside him! Nothing happened!" Shouko boldly shouted at the two which made the blond in question blush as he imagined what would his Bishop would do.

"See?! You just said it yourself that you wanted to sink your claws in him! Argh! This is getting nowhere!" Vivianne shouted in frustration and Shouko's stubborness.

"The three of you, stop it already. No one's gonna sleep with Naruto-sama tonight. And that means no sneaking ins too. Okay?" Genevieve tiredly said to the three who calmed themselves down.

"Alright, fine. But next time, I'll be sleeping beside him whether you like it or not!" Shouko huffed away and head towards her room.

"She's really a handful, isn't?" Fu smiled as she watched the door of Shouko's room.

"I know right? But that what's make her fun to be with. She won't be Akagi Shouko if she don't act like that." Naruto agreed at Fu and started to walk towards his room.

"Good night, Naruto-sama/Naruto." Genevieve and Vivianne said as the two of them went inside their respective rooms.

"Sweetdreams you two." Naruto responded at their words.

"Good night Naruto-kun!" Fu cheerfully said and head to her room.

"Good night too, Fu-chan/Fu." Naruto and Noella greeted back at her.

The two continued to head towards their own rooms until they reached it.

"Well, I guess this is where we call it a night huh? Good night Noella-chan." Naruto muttered as he opened the door of his room.

"Good night too, Naruto-kun. Sleep well." Noella said with a smile and entered her own room.

Naruto watch his Queen until she closed her door before entering into his room. He jumped towards his bed and closed his eyes as he thought about what were their future plans with his peerage.

_' From they way our familiars reported to us, they may find __**their **__exact locations by another week or two. So we have to ask Sona to permit us from leaving the school for 7-9 days. Finding and getting __**them **__will be a challenge since no one knew about where __**their**__ locations. And I think I can cash out the "gift" that Lucifer-sama told me earlier. I'll invite Sona and Rias so they can find their new peerage members a familiar. And I guess it's time to go see __**her**__ again. Better sleep now, So-tan will kill me if I'll be late tomorrow. Nah, probably not. Better enjoy my sleep like usual._

Naruto's conciousness slowly drifted into dreamland as he cover himself with his blanket, unaware of the chaos that will happened tomorrow at his first day at school.

* * *

**And that's the wrap. =)**

**As for Naruto's Rook, I think I'll make a poll on my profile of who it will be.**

**I portrayed Dulio here as an easy going type of person like in the canon who only be seen serious when the situation really needs it.**

**And as for Naruto being like a certain _Uchiha_ we all know, I made him like that. Having his moments rarely because of the trauma he experienced. He's kinda have a split personality when it comes to fights and anything related to the Old Satan Faction.  
**

**Reviews will be deeply appreciated!**

**Kirisakichii, out! =)**


	5. Important Notice

**Hello guys, sorry but this is just a notice, not an update. =)**

**The poll about "where" Naruto's Last Rook will now be closed.**

**The category that has the most votes is "DxD Universe".**

**So I'll put up another poll for who will it be. =)**

**And about the last update, sorry for it's errors. I kinda rushed and never checked on it. But I'll fix it when the next chapter will be posted.**

**And again, sorry for the delay guys. See ya next week! And remember to vote in the poll. =)**


End file.
